


Into The Future

by LittleSweetCheeks



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Slow Build, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch and Garcia decide to move their relationship forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He hadn’t been here in some time. He always intended to visit often, but life got in the way and the longer it got put off the easier it became to continue putting it off. It was late; way past closing time, but the understanding groundskeeper had allowed him entry.

He had promised, once upon a time, that he would make up for his world bleeding into theirs. Now he was sitting here in the dark silently confessing his most recent failings and wondering if things would have been different if he’d been able to save her. The more he thought about what had happened, the fear on Jack’s face and then how his son had shunned him since, the tears he had been holding in started to trickle down his face.

He hadn’t caught the footsteps in the grass. He had been too caught up inside his own head. He startled slightly and sniffled when a small, soft hand gently landed on his shoulder. Neither said a word for several minutes as he attempted to calm his tears. Finally he asked, “How’d you know I was here?”

Garcia moved closer behind him and wrapped one arm around his shoulders in a sort of hug. “JJ called me. She said Jack was still insisting to stay and her place. She said when you dropped him off you didn’t say much. She is worried.”

“But…”

“I went by your place and when you weren’t there I called Jessica. You hadn’t told her about Jack refusing to stay with you.” She stared out into the darkness a moment, “When I came up empty I tracked your car.”

He snorted a slight, undignified, chuckle through the tears.

“Have you told her how much you’ve screwed Jack up now? Seeing another parent held at gunpoint? This time by people claiming his father is a criminal like he believed his dad hunted?”

Hotch turned and gave her a questioning stare. “That’s not true.”

“I know it’s not. But do you?”

“I had promised her that I would make up for what I do bleeding into their lives and now… and now my son won’t even look at me. Won’t talk to me. Sometimes I…”

She waited and when he didn’t continue, she prompted, “Sometimes you what?”

“Sometimes I wonder if he would have been better off if Haley had survived instead of me.”

“Oh, Hotch, he loves you. He’s just struggling right now.” She came around and stood in front of him. “JJ and Will have been talking to him. Jay said Reid has talked to him some. He’s trying to deal with it, okay?”

“Why can’t he talk to me?” Hotch leaned forward slightly on the bench, unsure.

Garcia stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a hug. “He will. Right now how about you work on getting you past it. The rest of us will help with Jack.” She felt him tense in her arms, “You need to let it all out.” After a few more moments of tensed trembling, the sobs started. Another moment later, Hotch brought his arms up and wrapped them around her waist. Garcia quietly comforted him until the sobs calmed.

“Sorry.” Came a muffled voice, buried in her shirt. He pulled back.

Garcia smiled, “Oh, you all try to find any way you can to bury your faces in these,” she teased. Glad to see him crack a small smile and blush. “I think you’ve suffered enough over this. Let’s go get something to eat.”

“I was going to just head home. I don’t really feel up for being out in public.”

“Okay, then I’ll stop for some take out and we will eat at your place.”

He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

“You’ve been losing weight, your suits don’t fit like they used too. Soon you’ll either have to get them altered or replace them. Tell me I’m wrong.”

“These last few weeks, I haven’t really had the urge to eat. I used to have breakfast and dinner with Jack and sometimes Jessica, but without Jack at home I haven’t really felt like cooking so I either have a bowl of cereal or just skip it.”

Garcia was nearly speechless, “So you’ve been living on coffee and a bowl of cereal a day for weeks? I know you rarely have lunch at work. Do you eat on cases at least?”

“Yeah. There is a pretty constant supply of food when we are on cases. At least, when we are in the office or the hotel. Everyone comes and goes at different times and gets hungry at different times, and then they get enough for three people.”

“But do you eat?”

“Some.”

She placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled him up. “Well, tonight you are eating a real meal. I will meet you back at your place in an hour?”

Hotch sighed, “Okay.”

\---

Hotch had headed straight back to his townhouse and stood there looking around. He had been to Garcia’s place on several occasions and all he could think when he looked at his own place was how boring it was. He shuffled the files around on the desk so they weren’t all open and cleared the table of the piles of papers and other random stuff that tended to accumulate there. He knew she probably believed he worked as much at home as he did at the office, but he didn’t need to confirm it right off the bat.

Thirty minutes of cleaning later and Garcia was knocking on his door. She held up the bags as she came in, “I got Italian. Wasn’t really feeling Chinese tonight.”

“That’s fine. Kitchen is through there.” He watched her take in his place as she moved to the other room. 

“You sit, Hotch, relax. Let me get everything onto plates and I’ll bring it in, okay?” She waited for a nod and watched him move to sit at the dining room table. She reappeared moments later with two plates laden with food. “Now, you are going to eat. We are going to talk about happy things while you do and then we can go from there after dessert.”

He stared at the heaping plate of food, “I can’t eat all of this.”

“You will.”

Hotch knew what was good for him, and not arguing with Penelope Garcia was almost always what was good for him. They ate in silence. When the silence shifted from expected because of the eating toward uncomfortable because neither seemed to know how to start, Hotch cleared his throat. “So how do you spend your free time these days?”

She gave him a brilliant smile, “Painting! I’ve been taking these classes on how to paint landscapes and it’s really fun and relaxing. Yesterday we worked on this beach scene with the waves crashing onto the shore and a lighthouse and the cliffs in the distance. I think I’m getting better, it actually looks like what it should now.”

“I bet you’re good at it. You always pour everything into your hobbies. I would love to see them sometime if you ever feel like sharing with someone.”

“I would love to show you! Well, maybe not some of my early stuff because it looks like a kid did it, but my more recent stuff. “ 

He couldn’t help but smile are how excited she became over talking about her hobbies, “Whatever you feel like sharing. Do you still do theater?”

She gave him a mock glare, “I shouldn’t tell you that, you might blab.”

“So that’s a yes then?” He tried for an innocent look.

Garcia hesitated before sighing, “Yes. I still do theater. We are starting to go through possible scripts for a fall production. I get to sit on the selection committee this year.”

“It still amazes me how you find the time for all you do.” He moved his fork down for another bite and came up empty. He looked down and realized he’d eaten everything she’d put out for him.

“I knew you would be hungry. I picked up German chocolate cupcakes with coconut crème filling and caramel butter cream frosting. If it is possible to die from a dessert, these are definitely the way to go.” She cleared their plates and returned with a bakery box he didn’t recognize and two dessert plates. “I figured with your sweet tooth, these would be right up your alley.”

When she presented him with a massive specialty bakery cupcake, he groaned, “If I eat all that, I just may die. Or end up diabetic.”

Garcia laughed, “You’ll be fine. “

\---

Hotch sat on the edge of his bed halfway undressed for the evening. Penelope had said her goodbyes shortly after finishing the massive cupcakes and now the emptiness of the house was starting to press back in. It had been three weeks since SWAT had burst through his door and arrested him at gunpoint in front of Jack. Jack hadn’t uttered much more than a request to stay at JJ’s to him since. It hurt, that Jack was avoiding him, but he wanted to give his son time to sort out whatever he needed to and Hotch knew that under JJ and Will’s roof he son would be safe. 

The evening with Penelope had been pleasant, which wasn’t really much of a surprise. Unless she was mad at you, she was usually a delight to be in the company of. He was still a little surprised that of all the team, JJ had called her instead of someone like Dave. Hotch finished getting into his pajamas and went back downstairs in search of his phone. He decided to give JJ a call and try to say goodnight to his son.

“Hotch?”

“Hey JJ, is Jack still up? I wanted to tell him goodnight.”

“Yeah, let me go get him. How are you doing?”

“I spent the evening with Garcia.”

“Oh. She found you then?”

“I was visiting Haley. She tracked me down and fed me dinner. Thanks for sending her by the way. It helped to get out of my own head for a bit.”

“Well, I’m worried about you Hotch. We all are. I know you probably don’t want to hear this, but I think if you aren’t already, you should find someone to talk to. The Bureau said things…What happened wasn’t fair or right. I’ve known you long enough to know that you pride yourself on doing your best and then people above you came along and twisted it to make you out as some kind of monster.” She sighed, “I’ll tell Jack you’re on the phone, hold on.”

Hotch waited and then heard muffled sounds.

“Dad?”

“Hey Bud, I just wanted to tell you good night and that I love you.”

“Night. I love you too.”

“Jack. I’m not upset that you want to stay with JJ and Will right now, you know that right?”

There was a pause, “Yeah.”

“I hope you will talk to them maybe about things? JJ won’t tell me anything you don’t want her too. You can trust her.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Okay, that’s good enough. I’ll see you in the morning, okay?”

“Okay. Do you want to talk to Miss JJ again?”

“Can I please?”

“Here.” Hotch could hear the phone being passed off.

“Hotch?”

“I’m hoping this is the right decision. I told him if he wants to talk to you, you won’t tell me anything he doesn’t want you to.”

“Of course. All kids need a safe place that isn’t a parent. I’ll remind him. So, you’re picking him up in the morning?”

“Yeah,” Hotch sighed, “I want to see him and I want to try to talk to him a bit. Garcia told Jessica that Jack has been staying with you.”

“She didn’t know?”

“No. Admitting it felt like I was failing as his dad. I’m sort of glad Garcia did it accidentally; I didn’t have to face her finding out. I am sure to hear from her tomorrow afternoon though.”

“Well, just remember, parenting is supposed to take a village and we are all yours. We are here to help you and Jack. 

“JJ. Thank you. Just…thank you.”

“You’re always welcome Hotch. Goodnight.”

“Night.”


	2. Chapter 2

It had been six weeks since Garcia had found him at Haley’s grave and Jack had come home a few days later. The team was on a case in some small town in the Arizona desert. Rossi and Tara had headed north about an hour away to speak to a victim’s family while JJ and Reid had gone further west to the site of the body dumps. Hotch was starting the geographical profile and collecting information as it came in. They’d been in Arizona three days and the weather was already getting to everyone. Garcia swept into the conference room, bringing with her a slight breeze, with a phone in one hand and a laptop in the other. 

“We might have a connection between the four victims.” She stopped short and took him in, “I, I am speechless.”

“What?”

“It is like a hundred and ten degrees outside and here you are in a full suit. How are you not dying?”

He looked at what she was wearing. A summery dress that just bordered on business appropriate and now that he thought about it, the other two ladies had been wearing something similar earlier when he saw them. “I’m fine.”

She stared a moment longer, “Suit yourself. Pardon the pun. Anyway, all four of our victims ordered products from this one local online seller. So far it’s the only crossover, but delivery was done in each case less than four days before they vanished. It looks like maybe our unsub uses the delivery to scope out the target and then stalks them a bit?”

Hotch read over the information on the screen. “Good work Garcia, call the others.”

“Will do.”

He watched her go before picking up his phone to dial Rossi.

\---

It had taken time to track down their guy, one Andrew Jones, and then even longer to get the opportunity to go in. Hotch had wished he’d listened to Garcia earlier in the day when he had to give chase for nearly two miles in a full suit and Kevlar vest. It was one of those moments when he missed Morgan, who could run for miles with ease. He was sweating heavily and panting hard when he finally tackled the guy to the ground.

Safely back at the hotel, the tackle was starting to hit him. He really hated days when he felt old. He knew he’d be lucky to be able to move tomorrow and the long flight back was likely to stiffen him up even more. 

“Sore?” A voice came from across the room.

Hotch looked up to see Dave, “A bit. I’m not cut out for flying tackles anymore.”

“Getting old’s a bitch.” Dave chuckled at his friend’s miserable glare. “A massage always helps.”

“You better not be offering.”

“Oh no. Maybe I didn’t phrase that right. A massage by a pretty lady always helps.”

“Dave.” Hotch groaned, “I’m fine. I will take a few pain pills and deal with it.”

“And then you’ll be oh so much more pleasant tomorrow on the jet.”

Hotch gave his friend another glare, “I’m going up to my room.”

Dave watched his friend go and then turned toward the small bar off the lobby. It only took a moment to find the remainder of the team. He tapped on a shoulder, “Can I ask you a question real quick?”

\---

Hotch had stiffly gotten undressed, his suit was going to need dry cleaned between the sweat and the dirt from the tackle, so he chucked them in his bag and dug for sleep pants. A hot shower would help relax his tired and battered body. 

He was just stepping out of the shower when he heard a knock on his door. Figuring most of the team was downstairs unwinding still and it was probably Dave, he slipped on the lounge pants and pulled the door open.

“Oh. I…oh.”

“I thought it was Dave knocking.” Surprised to see Garcia at his door.

“He said you needed a massage after your hero moves earlier. He made it sound like you knew I was coming. I’ll go.” She turned to hurry down the hall.

“Wait.”

She froze, not turning to face him.

“I was just getting out of the shower,” he sighed, “Come sit. I will only be a second.” He held the door open for her and then vanished back into the bathroom and shut the door. As he dried the rest of the way off and draped a fresh towel over his shoulders, he swore he would get even with Dave.

When he re-entered the main room, Garcia was sitting at the desk, an array of massage oils and lotions out in front of her. “A few years ago I took classes in massage. Not enough to be a professional, but enough to get the job done without hurting someone. I really thought you were expecting me, if you’re not comfortable I’ll go.”

“No. It’s probably a good idea. Where do you want me?”

“Umm. The middle of the bed is probably best. I will grab extra towels and then we’ll just make it work.” She stepped into the bathroom and hurriedly grabbed the towels.   
Minutes later Hotch was settled on his stomach on the bed, having traded his sleep pants for boxers while she was in the other room.

“I’m all yours.”

She chuckled nervously. “Just relax. Let me know if something doesn’t feel good.” She started at his shoulders.

The room was silent except for the occasional grunt or sigh. Garcia made her way down his arms and then down to his lower back before moving around and down to his feet.

“Ung.”

“Hurt?”

“God no. It’s perfect.” He muffled into the blanket. He relaxed even more as she started working her way up one calf and then the other.

“Do you want me to do thighs and stuff?” She hesitated.

It took a moment for Hotch to surface enough from his blissful sate to answer, “Sure.”

Once she was done, she patted his arm. “If you roll over, I’ll do it all again on the other side.”

He nodded and slowly rolled over.

She could tell he was totally relaxed, but still mostly alert. She started with his scalp and worked down again to his waist before moving to his feet and going up.  
She was so focused on what she was doing that when Hotch cleared his throat, it startled her.

“Umm, I think it might be best if we were done now.”

“Huh?” She looked up at him. “I was just going to finish your legs.”

“I know,” his voice had a rough, sleepy quality, “but I think it might be better to skip it for now.”

She was about to press further when something caught her eye. “Oh.”

“I’m so sorry Garcia. I just… please go. Before…please?” He laid there with his eyes closed, embarrassed.

“Hotch. Please look at me, then I’ll go.” She waited till his eyes cracked open. “It’s normal. Expected even. So just stay here and relax, do not beat yourself up over it. I will go because you asked me to go, not because you have done something wrong or inappropriate. Given me a minute to collect my things and I will be on my way, okay?”

“Okay.” He whispered in reply.

After she had left, he opened his eyes and sighed. The massage had helped, but he was mortified that he’d had a reaction like that. He tried to think of ways to get revenge on Dave for this, but all he could think of was how relaxing it had been to have Penelope rubbing his tired muscles. No woman he’d ever been with had given a massage to him, not beyond the purpose driven short rub downs with the intent of getting him revved up. He finally drifted off to sleep.

\---

The next morning Hotch limped into the breakfast room, last to arrive.

“Sleep well?” Dave asked.

“Yes. I’m not sure whether to thank you though or find a shallow hole.”

Dave laughed, “So, just like always then.”

Hotch shot a frown at his friend. “I’d never had a massage like that before. It was great right up until it wasn’t.”

“I’m guessing wasn’t wasn’t the problem?”

“Something like that.”

Garcia drifted their way with two cups of coffee and a bottle of pain killers. “Good morning my liege, coffee and pills. Breakfast of wounded champions.”

Hotch took the proffered items and smiled back at her. She wasn’t looking at him any differently this morning that she did before. Maybe he was overreacting. “Thank you Garcia. I appreciate everything.”

“Whatever I can do to help. The pilot called about ten minutes ago, our flight got bumped back an hour and a half, but he said if we get there at the original time he might be able to squeeze us out sooner.”

“Okay. Sounds like a plan. Did you tell the others?”

“Of course!” She scurried away.

“There was a time, many many moons ago, when I wondered why you had her on this team. “

Hotch waited for Dave to arrive at his point.

“I haven’t had to wonder that in a long time. We would all be worse off without her doing what she does. All of what she does.” He started to walk away.

“Hey, Dave?”

Rossi turned and raised an eyebrow in question.

“Have you ever had a massage…” He let the question hang.

“From her? No. I suggested it once. She called me dirty Uncle Dave for three days.”

“Oh.” Hotch couldn’t help but smirk as his friend walked away.

\---

Garcia appeared in the seat next to him when they were about halfway home. “You don’t have to keep acting so nervous and giving me that look. I will never tell anything because there is nothing to tell.”

“Thank you,” though he didn’t clarify whether it was for the massage or for not telling the world.

“How are things with Jack?”

“Good. He went to a therapist a few times and started a journal and we’ve talked about what happened. We discussed doing things with the purpose of hurting someone and about always telling the truth. He wanted to know how someone could say I did bad stuff and I said that they picked at the bad parts of my life and put them together without also adding in the good things in the middle.”

“He’s a smart boy; he will work it all out. He knows he has your support and all of us. How about you?”

“How about me what?”

“You’re smart too, have you worked it all out? Do you know you have all of us as your support?”

He studied her, “I’m trying. Some of the things they said…they had years of information about decisions I made. They had gone all of the way back to Elle and Jason. I’ve been pulling old files, trying to see it objectively, trying to see if I missed turning into this person that…”

“You are not the person they were saying you are.” She cut off.

“I didn’t believe Jason was okay to be in the field when I brought him back and then once he was back I glossed over his erratic behavior. Right up until he vanished. Then I didn’t try at all to reach out to him or Stephen. With Elle I didn’t want to look like I was coddling her and then when I tried, it was too late.”

“They made their own choices.”

“Do you know…the one thing I have always carried with me, that I felt was my biggest failing was also the one thing they didn’t know about?”

“What thing is that?”

He glanced around the plane again, “Georgia.”

Garcia took a breath and held it, “They don’t need to know. Nothing good could ever come from anyone knowing. And even then, that wasn’t your fault.”

Hotch saw the certainty in her eyes, “I know.”

“We all spent a long time keeping that quiet, but now it’s far enough in the past we can let it go.”

“Every time one of you is hurt, I wonder what I could have done to keep you safe. If I could have made a different call or gone with a different plan.”

Garcia took his hand in hers, “We are all still here because of the calls you make.”

He squeezed her hand in thanks, but didn’t pull away. 

“How are your bumps and bruises today by the way?” She changed gears.

“Well, I can move, which is miles better than I thought I would be.”

“It probably wouldn’t hurt to get a massage regularly to just help relax, you know.”

“You offering?” He joked. When she didn’t reply after a moment, he looked up and into her wide eyes. “I was just teasing Garcia.”

“I. I could. I’m okay with that. At the least I’m familiar with your schedule and I’m flexible.” She went pink, “My schedule is flexible I mean.”

He smiled in thanks and settled back to enjoy the remainder of the flight home.

\---

Several days later, Hotch and Jack were just cleaning up dinner when someone knocked on the door. Jack ran to open it, “Aunt Pen!” He hugged her.

Hotch appeared in the hallway, “Hey! I didn’t know you were stopping by. We just finished up dinner.”

Garcia smiled up at him, “I know I didn’t call first, but I thought I would swing by and see now everything was going here.” She looked down at Jack to see him nod and smile back at her. “I’m not interrupting Dad and Jack time am I?”

“No, I was just going to bed.” Jack answered. “Are you here to talk about work with Dad?”

“No, kiddo, I’m just here as a friend to check on my friends.”

“You’re the best friend!”

Garcia laughed, “I am?”

“Yeah! You bring cookies and cupcakes!” He bounced on his toes.

“I didn’t bring any tonight though, I’m sorry, but I will make you some special really soon and bring them by. Okay?”

“Yes!” Jack cheered.

Hotch stepped forward, “But now it’s time for bed, you have school in the morning. Say goodnight and then you can go dream of cupcakes and cookies,” he laughed as his son lunged at Garcia, nearly toppling her before darting up the stairs to his room. Hotch watched his son and then turned back to his guest and sighed, “Hello.”

“Hey. I’m really not interrupting your evening plans?”

“No.” He motioned her to the couch and sat, “I was going to read a book I’ve been working on, that’s it.”

She settled her purse and the small bag she’d been carrying on the coffee table and sat beside him. “I just had this need to stop by and check on you. I know you and Jack finally talked everything out, but that only helps him really.”

“I’m doing okay, Penelope.” He leaned back into the couch and reached for the remote, after a moment Garcia leaned back as well and settled in beside him.

They sat in companionable silent through one show and into the next when Hotch shifted to get more comfortable and then shifted again. After several minutes of fidgeting, Garcia finally spoke up, “Sore?”

“Yeah. As Dave so eloquently put it, ‘getting old’s a bitch’.”

Garcia shifted to face him, “Would you like a massage?”

“I’ll be fine. I’ll take something for the pain before I go to sleep.”

“Okay. But, did it help last time?”

Hotch went silent, “Yeah.”

She stood and put out her hands, “Come on, let me help you.”

After a minute he accepted her offer and stood, “I get the feeling you’re going to tell me the bedroom is the best place to do this?”

She knew she was still in his personal space, though they weren’t touching. “Yeah, it kind of is.” She watched him debate in his head. “Or where ever you feel most relaxed.”

He nodded, “Bedroom.” He led her up the stairs and to the master bedroom, she grabbed the small bag she’d brought as she followed. “Just boxers again?”

She nodded and took in his bedroom while he stepped into the bathroom to change. A moment later he appeared and nervously glanced from her to the bed. She smiled to relieve his tension. “Let’s start with your back again.”

Hotch rearranged the pillows and bedding before stretching out on his stomach. He tried hard not to think about the fact he was laying there practically naked with a coworker in his bedroom. Somehow it felt even more intimate than it had in the hotel. He tried to relax as he felt the bed shift as she knelt beside him. Soon enough he was drifting into a blissful haze as he relaxed into the bed.

Sometime later his revere was broken as she nudged him to roll over. This time the massage hadn’t been broken up by idle chatting, Garcia had stayed silent and focused. Hotch drifted back into his peacefulness as he felt hands working their way up his calves.

Garcia watched her boss’s face as she worked, relaxed and peaceful. She decided he looked years younger this way. She’d always been able to see what other women saw in him, funny and smart, and always in shape. She had decided to stay quiet, he seemed so relaxed she was surprised he hadn’t completely drifted off yet. Eventually Garcia worked up his shins and to his thighs, which elicited a slight groan. She added more lotion and rubbed the knotted muscles a bit more, every once in a while hitting a spot that caused another groan.

After several minutes, Hotch cleared his throat, “Thank you for doing this.” He opened his eyes.

“Anytime, Hotch.”

“Aaron, call me Aaron, Penelope.” 

Garcia blushed at the sudden intimate feeling in the room, “Aaron.” She stood and moved to gather her things, but he caught her hand in his. “I was just going to go and leave you to sleep.”

He stopped her from moving, “Not yet.” He got up and went to change into sleep pants and a shirt. “I’ve had something I’m meant to ask you for a long time” he said when he reappeared.

She sat on the edge of the bed, “What’s that?”

“Why’ve you stayed? The deal we made for avoiding jail was only for 8 ½ years, it passed a long time ago. You’ve been free to work somewhere else for a long time now but you’ve stayed with the BAU.”

She picked at her nails, “At first I was determined to make the best of the situation I was given. Then I started to enjoy coming to work. Don’t get me wrong, I hate having to wade through what I have to, but…if I left then I’m out there in the big world all alone without anyone to back me up or anyone to humor my antics.”

“We don’t just humor you.”

She smiled at him, “I have a confession to make though.”

“What’s that?”

“At first, I was counting down my days till I was free. Then a few months in I overheard Strauss telling you that you needed to have words with me about a violation and you told her you wouldn’t. I still remember you told her that you had already removed me from my home and the people I knew and moved me across the country, cut off all contact to everything. That you weren’t about to take my personality as well.”

Hotch thought back to that day and chuckled, “Strauss and I had more than one conversation like that.”

“Oh. You never said anything.”

“I also never told Reid to cut his hair or adjust his wardrobe when she complained either. Those things don’t make your guys good at what you do.”

“There’s more to my confession.”

He raised an eyebrow in questioning.

“When I heard you tell her that. It was when I realized why ladies loved a knight in shining armor. I had spent so long certain I needed a bad boy and then found myself falling for a good boy.”

Hotch opened his mouth to speak, but couldn’t find the words. Finally he simply stated, “That was thirteen years ago.”

“I know.” She stood and walked away from the bed, feeling the blush creep to her hairline.

“Why…”

She chewed her lip, “Really? Why didn’t I tell my married boss who had arrested me that I loved him? Oh, I don’t know, maybe because I didn’t want to lose my job and my chance at turning my life around.” She was surprised when arms wrapped around her from behind and held her close.

“You wouldn’t have lost your job.”

Garcia wasn’t sure what to expect would happen next. She stood still until he finally turned her around. 

“There’s something I never told you either.” He waited for her to look up at him, “I edited the terms of your employment from what I was given to have you sign to what you actually signed.”

“You did? Why?”

“You were supposed to go into the rotation pool with the other techs. Be pulled wherever the Bureau deemed you were most needed at the time. Some higher ups had hoped they could float you to Cyber Crimes. I spent weeks tracking you down. I had to dig into your past and go through everything. It wasn’t a team case so I was the only one putting it all together. Then when I caught you… You weren’t like any other criminal we chased and you weren’t like any other woman I knew. You definitely weren’t anything like Haley.”

Garcia smirked at him, “You rewrote government documents to keep me to yourself? Maybe you are a bad boy after all.”

He glanced at the clock on the side table, “It’s awful late. I have a guest bedroom down the hall.”

She considered it a moment, “Sure that would be nice.”


	3. Chapter 3

Early the next morning Garcia woke to sunlight streaming through the window. It took her a minute to remember where she was and she sat up, listening for signs someone else was up. Not hearing anything, she got up and crept to the kitchen and set to work starting some coffee. While she waited she thought back to all the time she had spent working with the team and Hotch. At first it had been just a lucky break, something to keep her out of jail, but then she got to know her teammates and became part of the family. She was so deep in thought she didn’t hear soft footsteps enter the room.

“What has you thinking so hard this morning?”

Garcia had jumped slightly when he’d began to speak and chuckled, “Nothing much. I didn’t know what time you guys got up.” She took in his partially dressed look. 

Hotch was in his suit pants and socks and an undershirt, “I’ve been up about a half hour, Jack should be up any minute though. I was just coming down to start coffee, but I see you’ve beaten me to it.” He reached past her to remove a pair of mugs from a cabinet. 

As he leaned into her personal space Garcia tilted her face toward his and met him lips with a kiss. A second later she pulled back, eyes wide, “Oh my god, I’m sorry.” She slid out of his reach and started to leave the room.

“Wait.” He didn’t turn around yet, but heard her footsteps stop at his command. “Penelope,” he started again, “let’s talk, nothing held back. Please?”

She tossed the idea around in her head for a minute, “Okay” she answered softly.

He finally turned and faced her across the room. “About what you said last night.”

“Oh, Hotch, we never have to talk about it again, I promise I won’t cause any problems,” she cut him off.

He raised a hand to calm her, “That’s not what I was going to say. When you came to the team, I brought you on because you are good at what you do. There were several different governmental agencies watching you. Then when you got shot I stepped back and let the others take care of you, I felt like watching another member of my team lose everything was too much and it was after Haley left and you were still recovering when she filed the divorce papers.” He took a deep breath, “I couldn’t put my finger on why worrying about you had felt different and everything was spiraling out of control. Then despite everything you were there with cakes and cookies and pizza. You were you and…” He rubbed a hand over his face, “I don’t know where I was going with that. After Haley…it was a year later we went after a case and saw you on stage. I was sitting there watching and this thought went through my mind that I’d fallen in love with another girl on a stage and that thought hit me so hard…I don’t remember much of the play after that.”

Garcia chewed her bottom lip. “So, what does that mean?”

Hotch smiled as he thought, “Well, for a start I think it means we’ve both been in love with each other for half a decade or more.”

“But. But what about Beth?”

“Beth, uh, she knew I wasn’t in love with her. She figured it out. Well, at first she thought I was still hung up on Haley, but she’s a smart woman and over time started putting things together.”

“But she, we hung out together! She never said anything.”

“She figured neither of us knew.” Hotch finally approached her, “When she was getting ready to leave for Hong Kong I drove her to the airport and walked her to the gate. I told her I would miss her and she pulled me in for a kiss and then she told me she believed that. She said she believed I was smitten with her and I would miss her but that I was in love with someone else who was still here and I needed to look deep inside and see who that person was and go after them.”

“Really?”

Hotch nodded silently.

Garcia took a deep breath, “So what do we do now?”

“I think now we have coffee and then you go home and do whatever you do to get ready for work and I’ll get Jack and I sorted. Then we will both work like we normally do and I will call Jessica and see if she can take Jack one night this week and if so, then I will let you know.”

She smiled at him, “I think that sounds like a plan.”

\---

It was after lunch when Hotch managed to reach Jessica and ask if she could take Jack for the night later in the week. He could hear her grin over the phone when he admitted that he was asking so he could go on a date. As he hung up, he became aware of a shadow lingering in his doorway.

“A date, huh?” Dave strolled in and took a seat.

“Yes, Dave, a date. I do actually occasionally do that.”

“No. You don’t. I know precisely how many dates you’ve been on because either I’ve personally dragged you on them or they were with Beth.” He settled into his seat. “So. Tell me about her.”

“No.”

“Aaron.” He made it sound like an admonishment. “Is she blonde?”

Hotch sighed.

“So yes, she’s blonde.” Dave smirked at his friend’s irritated gaze. “Let’s see, young? Curvy? Sweet?” Dave knew the look on Hotch’s face confirmed all three. “You have a type, Aaron. I’m sorry. So. Where are you taking her?”

“I haven’t decided yet.”

“You should try the new French place in the City. I have a connection and can help you beat the wait list.”

“I really don’t think that would be her kind of place.”

“Every woman likes to be treated like a queen. Come on.”

“Tell you what, I will ask her and let you know.”

Dave leaned forward, “Ask her now. I’ll wait.”

Hotch frowned at his friend.

“Is she at work now?”

“Yes.”

“Well, text her then.”

Hotch couldn’t see a problem with that idea and so he pulled out his phone and shot off a text. A minute later he got a reply. “Fine, make the reservation, Dave.”

\---

Friday night arrived and Hotch found himself standing outside Garcia’s door, waiting. When she pulled the door open, he was speechless. She was dressed in a navy blue strapless dress that fell to mid-thigh and had on simple flat white sandals and her hair was down and loose. 

She smiled as she took in his stunned, appreciative gaze. “You approve then?”

He snapped back into focus, “I’m sorry, yes, you look beautiful.” He took a deep breath, “Are you ready to go?”

“Yes, just let me grab my bag.” She reached in for a small clutch and then pulled the door shut behind her.

\---

Dinner had been a delightful affair. Hotch had surprised her when he ordered their meals in French and he had enjoyed laughing at her stories of adventures she’d been on. They decided to walk for a bit before stopping for dessert so they stepped out into the warm night and walked side by side.

After a few minutes of walking in peacefulness, Garcia reached out and took his hand. “Is this okay Hotch?”

“Yes,” he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “And, please, Aaron.”

“It’s hard, you’ve been Hotch to me for so long.”

“I know. Sometimes it’s weird to hear. Jess calls me Aaron and Dave does sometimes, but everyone else calls me Hotch. Or Jack’s Dad.”

“Well, Aaron, tonight was great, really. No one has ever taken me to a place like that. Maybe it says something about the caliber of guys I’ve dated in the past.”

“I have a confession. I almost didn’t take you there.”

“You didn’t?”

“Dave told me to. I would have done something a bit more casual and then done something like mini golf.”

She gasped, “You mini golf?”

He turned and saw her wide smile, “Yes, I’m not too shabby though Jack won’t let me play with his friends. Apparently I might embarrass him.”

“Let’s go play!”

“Now? Aren’t we a bit overdressed?”

“Not at all. Come on! We can get ice cream after. Whoever loses, pays.”

Hotch couldn’t help but enjoy her enthusiasm. “Sure, let’s go.”


	4. Chapter 4

By the third hole, Hotch became aware of just how short Garcia’s dress was when she bent down to pick up her ball. After that he tried setting up situations that would require her to bend over. By the tenth hole Garcia leaned in and whispered in his ear that she knew what he was doing. He couldn’t help but blush. After that it seemed to be game on. Whenever she would pass him, he would feel her hand just barely brush his hip or ass. He issued a challenge of sorts when she went to pass again and he turned and faced her, a challenge she accepted by allowing her wrist to just ghost over the front of his pants.

By the final hole, Hotch was more than ready to call it a night. He escorted her to his car and once the door shut behind her, he took a deep breath, willing his self-control to hold out. When he put the car into gear, Garcia’s hand gently edged its way onto his thigh. He could feel the warmth through his slacks.

“I had a good time tonight. I loved the restaurant and the mini golf was a blast.” She smiled at him, seemingly unaware of how her hand was affecting him.

“I’m glad. We should do it again.”

“Yeah. There’s a good laser tag place nearby.”

“You want to play me in laser tag? Wouldn’t I have the advantage?”

She smiled, “Maybe, maybe not.” Her fingers pressed ever so slightly into his thigh, “Do you need to pick Jack up?”

“Not till lunchtime tomorrow.” He inhaled sharply as her hand crept further up. He could feel himself starting to respond to the attention.

Penelope carried on her slight ministrations as they rode toward her place. When Hotch pulled into the lot, she directed him to the empty spot alongside her car. “You want to come up?”

Hotch pulled the keys out of the ignition, “Sure.”

They didn’t touch the whole way up to her apartment. Once inside, Garcia bent down to pull off her shoes only to have Hotch reach out and slide a large hand up her thigh and under the skirt. He groaned when he felt nothing but a thin ribbon of elastic above her hip. He couldn’t help but rock her backward toward himself at the thought of her bare skin.

She stood and turned around, pressing her front to his. “I picked those out especially for you. Would you like to see them?”

“God yes,” he groaned, walking her back and against the wall. With his other hand he lifted her chin and brushed a kiss across her lips.

Garcia buried one hand in his hair while the other brushed along his belt buckle before dipping down and unzipping his pants. She could feel his erection straining to be set free and a moment later she had worked it through his boxers and his open fly.

Hotch couldn’t help but moan as her hand wrapped around his already aching cock. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I’m going to last very long tonight. That’s not how I wanted this to go.”

Penelope pumped him cock, “Hard and fast now. We can do slow and proper later.” She added a twist to her movements as Hotch slid his wandering hand around and brushed the lace front of her panties. 

He rubbed her several times through the thin fabric before pushing it to one side and plunging two fingers into her depths.

Garcia was overwhelmed with the sensations of his thick fingers pumping in and out in time with her strokes. “Dear god, I need you in me. Right here, right now.”

“Like this?” He balanced them both with his other arm on the wall and added a third finger before speeding up his assault on her wet core.

“Yes!” She panted, “Please, please more.”

Aaron gave her a couple more strokes before pulling his drenched fingers out and taking his aching member from her small hands. He pumped it to lube himself up with her juices from his fingers and then lined himself up to her entrance. “Ready?”

“Fuck me, Aaron.”

He plunged himself in to the hilt and they both moaned as she adjusted to his size and he got lost in her wet heat. He instantly started a punishing pace and knew neither one would last long. The sensations of her lace panties scraping along one side of his cock and the feeling of his boxers and slacks surrounding its base were driving him closer to the edge faster than he could imagine. “God I’m so close,” He groaned into her ear.

“Please,” she begged.

He reached he fingers in and gave one swipe to her clit and suddenly Garcia was falling apart in his arms, a sight that pushed Hotch the rest of the way over the edge as well. He worked in and out of her body as they both rode the waves of their orgasms. Finally Hotch rested against her, trapping her between himself and the wall and slowly eased his softening cock out of her.

“Wow.” She started to laugh.

Hotch couldn’t help but chuckle at her response, “I don’t think I’ve ever lost control like that before.” He gave a slight groan as he pushed himself up and away from her. 

Penelope pushed herself to standing and took his hand to lead him toward the bedroom. She glanced back at him, “That’s an interesting look.”

“Huh?” Hotch gave her a confused look and looked down at himself and realized his now soft dick was still hanging out the opening of his slacks. He stopped to tuck himself back in, “Sorry.”

“Really? After that performance you think you have anything to be sorry about?”

He followed her into the bedroom and watched her flutter around, gathering sleep clothes. “I’ve never had sex like that before.”

She stopped and assessed him. “Fully clothed and up against the nearest hard surface?” She strutted toward him, “It’s the best kind of sex. All that tension building and building until you just find the nearest private place and let it all out.” She smirked, “Even better that that is when you do it and no one around you can prove that’s what you’re doing.”

Hotch made a face like a fish out of water, “As in out in public?”

She nodded.

“I’m not sure I could do that.”

Garcia reached around and pulled the zipper on her dress before letting the fabric drop to the ground. She stood before him in nothing but her lace underwear and Hotch gasped at the sight of her nearly naked form. “How about somewhere partly private? Just private enough, but still with the risk of being caught?”

“I…” His hands twitched with and itch to reach up and massage her breasts.

“You want to touch?”

He nodded dumbly.

“You can touch,” his hands started to reach out, “But first, you have too many clothes on still.” At his confused look she took pity on him and started to undress him. She set his tie to the side and carefully removed his shirt before slipping it on her own arms. She knew it wouldn’t button, but she could tell by the way Aaron’s eyes dilated that he approved. Finally she undid his belt and pulled it out of the loops before unbuttoning his pants and letting them slide to the floor. “Much better.”

He took her words as permission to touch and gave both breasts a good squeeze, “I’ve never loved that shirt so much as I do right now.” He bent forward to suck on one pert nipple and then the other. He had always tried not to admire her breasts, but some of the dresses she wore and the way she would lean in to the camera on the computers left him with no choice but to take a good look. He had always been a little amazed that the men of not just their unit, but any precinct they visited, didn’t walk around perpetually hard after talking to their tech goddess.

“Let’s go to bed,” she whispered in his ear. 

\---

Sometime in the night Garcia was woke up to the feeling of hands roaming her body. She rolled onto her back and took in his long, muscled form as he moved to hover over her. Even in the moonlight she could see he was hard. “Well, hello to you. Exactly what do you plan to do with me?” She teased softly.

Hotch remained silent but shifted back until he was seated between her feet. He maneuvered her legs until her feet were against her ass and her knees were in the air. At a nudge, she let her legs fall open. “Beautiful.” He breathed. In the next moment he leaned forward and began sucking at her clit and massaging his tongue into her folds. He set a torturous pace that had her begging and shouting. He couldn’t help but smile when her hands came down and he felt fingers threading through his hair. The slight pain and she pulled and tugged against his scalp was driving him mad.

Garcia gasped and tried to catch her breath, but Hotch seemed determined to not allow it to happen. She tugged on his hair as he nibbled and licked and quickly drove her over the edge. She released his hair and tried to catch her breath. A groan had her opening her eyes to see Hotch with his head lolled back and eyes closed, one hand around the base of his cock holding off an orgasm. She couldn’t believe that the act of eating her out like that had driven him to the brink without any other stimulation. “Aaron.”

He gazed down at her and groaned again, “No one has ever turned me on this much. I feel like a teenager again.”

“Come on me.”

“What?” 

She reached for his wrist, “I can see you’re right on the edge. It’s so hot that you’re this worked up. Just let go.”

Aaron hesitated, unsure whether to follow her command.

Penelope saw him hesitate and reached for her own clit, knowing the aftershocks would help her reach climax again in a matter of moments. “Please. Let go.”

Hotch forgot to breathe as he watched her masturbate in front of him. Without thinking any further he removed his hand and let the pressure of watching her build. He thought about the sensations of rolling her clit in her teeth minutes ago and her taste on his tongue. It was enough.

Garcia was just easing down from her second climax as she watched him give in. His cock seemed to swell and twitch of its own accord and his hips gave a couple unconscious thrusts and suddenly he was coating her stomach, hips and thighs in his hot seed. She watched him ride out the orgasm, which seemed to carry on forever before he finally sagged and then toppled to the side beside her.

Once Hotch caught his breath he rolled out of bed and found a washcloth and a hand towel and cleaned Penelope up. By the time he returned again, she was dozing already.

\---

Hotch woke to sunlight dancing around the room, bouncing off the various pieces of art decorating the space. He reached out a hand and found the other half of the bed empty, but still warm. Wherever Penelope had gone, she likely wasn’t far. 

“Hey you.” She appeared in the doorway, mugs of coffee in hand. “Thought we could use these.” She climbed back into the bed and arranged the covers. “That was one heck of a performance last night,” she cheeked.

Hotch flushed, “I’m so sorry.”

“Why?”

“I shouldn’t have woke you up. I just woke up so hard and you looked so good laying there and I just…” He chewed his bottom lip.

Garcia leaned into him, “You were perfect.” She felt him deflate slightly, but said nothing. “Any ideas on what to do this morning?” When he didn’t answer, she turned to look at him and saw he was still chewing his lip, deep in thought. She turned and sat on her knees and took his face in her hands, “Make love to me.”

That seemed to get his attention, “Whatever you want,” he smiled. Hotch took her gently around the waist and rolled them over, leaning in to give her a slow, sensual kiss before reaching for a condom out of the drawer. He caressed her gently as he lavished attention over her whole body before nudging her legs apart and gently edging into her. Their lovemaking was slow and gentle, nothing like the acrobatics of the evening and night before. 

Garcia felt the slow build of an orgasm and whimpered and she felt a callused thumb prod her nub and tease her over the edge. Her orgasm was like a gentle wave that washed over her and as she rode it out, she felt Hotch shudder over her and come before gentling himself out of her and rolling off the bed and padding to the bathroom. 

She laid there and took in the peace of the morning. Penelope was blown away that a man who could demonstrate that much passion could also show such gentleness and care. She wasn’t looking forward to their date ending, but she knew he would have to leave soon to pick up his son. Penelope was still laying spread out on the bed when Hotch stepped out of the bathroom, he seemed startled that she was laying there so comfortably naked before him. He wasn’t sure where to look. 

“Don’t go getting shy on me now,” she teased. When she saw he still looked slightly uncomfortable, she got up and put on her robe. “I know you need to get Jack. Go. We will plan another date soon, okay? Maybe Jack can come with us?”

Hotch nodded and dressed before stopping for a kiss and slipping out the door.

Garcia padded around her apartment making breakfast and thinking about their evening. She had loved being taken out on the arm of a good looking man. It was nice to be showed off once in a while. There was something niggling at her, however, about how he had kept apologizing for how things had gone in the bedroom, or out of it as it were.


	5. Chapter 5

Monday morning brought a case that took the team to Maine and they didn’t roll back into the BAU until late Thursday night. Hotch headed straight for Jessica’s before the sun rose Friday to be there when Jack woke up and the pair made last minute plans to spend the weekend camping and doing some kayaking.

The next week sent most of the team to rural Virginia to consult on a series of threat being made in a small town and the rest of the team to Illinois for a series of custodial interviews. Garcia had spent most of the week talking to Tara, Reid and Rossi via web chat and the phone. They were trying to piece together the series of threats to find their unsub before the threats of action became action. As with most custodials, neither Hotch nor JJ were in need of Garcia’s resources and stayed mostly radio silent.

By the fourth evening, Garcia gave JJ a call, hoping her friend was already to her room for the night.

“Hey Garcia.”

“Hey Jay. How are things?”

“We got what we needed, we will be heading back tomorrow.”

“That’s good. Are you back at the hotel?”

“Not quite. We had stopped for some dinner, why? Something up?”

“No. But could you call me for some girl talk once you’re in a settled?”

JJ nodded even though her friend couldn’t see, “Sure, we can girl talk.” She grinned at Hotch who shook his head at the half of the conversation he could hear. “We should be back in twenty minutes or so. I’ll give you a shout.”

“Okay,” Garcia grinned, “I’ll be waiting.”

JJ put down her phone. “Pen wants to chat. Maybe she will let on as to why she seemed more distracted at work lately. I teased her the other day about finding herself a man and she took evasive action instead of outright denial, so I’m thinking she wasn’t ready to spill yet.”

Hotch swallowed, “And you think she is now?”

JJ shrugged, “Probably. She can usually only hold that sort of thing in for so long before she has to let some of it out. Getting an actual name sometimes is tricky, but I can usually get the juicy details.”

“Really.”

“Yeah, I had to get her drunk once to get a guy’s name. Can’t do that till I get back, but I’m sure she will share other tidbits.”

Hotch shifted in his seat. He knew the two blondes were best friends and it was well known they shared everything. He wondered exactly what ‘everything’ would entail.

\---

JJ flopped onto her bed and pulled open her laptop. A minute later a video call was coming through and Garcia appeared on the screen. “What’s up?” JJ took I her friend’s grin and knew she’d been right. “Let me guess, there’s a guy.”

Penelope squealed. “Yes, there’s a guy!”

“And how long have you been dating this guy?”

“Just a few weeks, but it feels so much longer than that!”

JJ laughed at her friend, “Love always does.”

“I really think this is it.”

“He knows what you do for a living?”

Penelope nodded, “Yes. And the hours and everything.”

“And he’s okay with that?”

“Yes!”

“Wow. Don’t turn loose of him then.” JJ thought of all the problems she had Will still had over her job.

“I know!” Garcia squealed again.

“Is the sex good?”

Garcia blushed.

JJ smirked, “Oh, please tell me stories.”

“JJ!”

“What? I get boring married people sex now. I need to live vicariously through you!”

“Our first time, we went back to my place and barely made it through the door and he had me up against the wall. We didn’t even get undressed. It was intense and hot and ohmygod I’m getting all worked up again just thinking about it!” She fanned herself.

JJ laughed hard and rolled onto her back. “You are so bad Penelope! Do I get a name?”

Garcia mimed locking her lips and tossing away the key.

“Come on Garcia! I need a visual to go with that heat.” She begged.

“No can do. Not yet. Soon enough though, I’m sure.” The sound of a phone buzzing in the background had Garcia ready to sign off.

“Is that lover boy?”

Garcia blushed, “Maybe.” And the screen went black.

Garcia connected the call on her phone, “What can I do for you?”

Hotch sighed and stretched out on his bed, “Did I give you enough time to tell JJ all about us?”

She giggled, “Jealous or nervous?”

“Well, I do have to ride next to her back home tomorrow in very tiny coach class seats. I would like to know if she’s picturing me naked.”

“Honey, she’s always picturing you naked, but I didn’t give names.”

Hotch froze, “What?”

“Oh, you didn’t know? And you aren’t alone. We ladies like to dream about what you men might be hiding way under the things you all wear.”

He felt himself blush, “I shouldn’t have asked.”

“Well, I don’t want to keep it a secret, this thing we are doing, but I’m just not ready to share yet.”

Hotch swallowed, “Me neither. I was thinking we should go out again this weekend. Dinner again?”

“I would love to.”

\---

JJ settled into her seat and tried to get comfortable and Hotch lifted their carry-ons into the overhead bins. She buckled up as he settled beside her. 

“I’m so ready to be home.”

“I know, me too. I always miss the boys terribly.”

Hotch started to pull out some case filed and then looked around and frowned.

“Yeah, probably not a good idea.” JJ chuckled. “Did you bring anything else to do?”

“No, I didn’t.” He stuffed the files back in his case. 

JJ patted his arm. “I was right, last night.”

He raised an eyebrow in question.

“Pen has a new guy. She said they’d only been dating a few weeks but it felt like they’d known each other forever.”

Hotch remembered JJ’s comments from in the car. “What else did she share?”

“Well, she refused to name names, but just telling me about the sex had her all hot and bothered again. She said he knows her job and how busy it keeps her; that alone had me jealous because even now Will hates how often I’m gone. A guy that’s amazing in bed and understanding about work is a keeper.”

“She said that?”

“Said what?”

“He’s amazing in bed.”

“Do you really think she would give me so little detail? I have to get my imaginary sex life from somewhere.” JJ sighed, “She gave me details, but you don’t want to hear about that.”

Hotch wasn’t sure how he felt about someone else getting details about their exploits.

“You okay?”

Hotch glanced over at JJ’s worried gaze. “I’m okay, just tired.”

“Well, we’ll be home soon and you can get some better rest.”

\---

It was late when Dave strolled into his friend’s office and took a seat. “What’s eating you?”

Hotch looked up but didn’t reply.

“I’ve known you long enough to know that look. Tell me what happened and what’s eating at you.” He relaxed back into the chair and folded his hands over his belly.

Hotch sighed, “Before… Haley was my first.”

“Yeah, I figured that.”

“I was young, I wanted to try things sometimes and if it wasn’t something normal she would put the brakes on it.”

“What sorts of things? Sex things?”

Hotch could feel his breathing speed up as the anxiety pressed in.

“Aaron. Look at me.” Dave sharply ordered.

“Yeah.”

“Aaron. I have a hard time believing you’ve ever attempted a not-normal thing in your life. Why are you worrying about this now?”

“This new person I’ve been seeing.”

Dave cracked a grin, “Going well, is it?”

“We went on that date and eventually got back to her place and I haven’t felt that excited about someone in a really long time.”

“Ah, I remember those days. Young love can be a bitch on framed photos.”

“What?”

“Judging by the look on your face, this conversation will include a wall very shortly.”

Hotch pulled a frown at his friend. “If I had ever taken Haley up against a wall with both of us still fully dressed, she would have had me sleeping in the guest bedroom for a week.”

“I never did like Haley.” He snorted at the responding glare. “It’s normal to do that stuff. She was grooming you to be a politician, a vanilla guy to hang off of as a trophy wife.” Dave shrugged, “So you banged the woman you love against the wall. At least it was in the privacy of her home and not in a dark alley. Now that would be disrespectful.”

Hotch tapped his pencil on the desk, “I never realized I had these weird hang-ups.”

“Clearly you are getting over them. When do we get to meet this lovely lady?”

“Umm, I will talk to her about it. See if we can’t work the schedules out.”

Dave smiled, “Sounds good. I want to meet the woman who can throw you this far off kilter.” He stood and left.


	6. Chapter 6

The weeks came and went and Hotch and Garcia enjoyed their time together and neither had felt it was the right time to share their new relationship with their friends.   
Garcia was spending an unseasonably warm Saturday afternoon with JJ and her boys shopping. The spring weather had been up and down all over the place and no one knew quite what to dress for. She had offered to help her friend do some grocery shopping and her antics had kept the boys entertained while their mommy loaded the carts. Just as they turned toward the registers JJ spoke up, “Crap, I need to head to the pharmacy. I’ll be right back.”

“What’s you forget? Vitamins for my super muscle men?” She made a silly face and struck a super hero pose at the boys, who laughed back.

“No, tampons, you need any while I’m over there?”

“No, I’m good. I still have a bunch.” Garcia hesitated as she watched her friend hurry away. She tried to remember when the last time she had reached under her sink for the little pink box had been. Surely it’s been recently. But she couldn’t remember ever turning Hotch down for sex since they’d been together and she knew from the constant collection of little silver wrappers in her trashcan that they’d always used condoms. And then it hit her. Penelope remembered that first time against the wall. 

JJ returned just in time to see all of the color drain from her friend’s face. “Pen? What’s wrong?” She took her friend by the arm, “Talk to me sweetie.”

“I haven’t used them in months.”

“Used what?”

“Those.” She squeaked out and pointed to the box in the other woman’s hand.

JJ stared at the box a moment and then her eyes got as big as saucers. “Are you sure?”

“I didn’t even realize it until just now. I, I, I can’t remember the last time I reached for one. And now I don’t know what to do. JJ, what do I do?”

She steered her friend back up the aisle, “Well, first we are going to go back and pick up a different box and buy it. Then we are going to go back to my place and find out of you need to be panicking.” JJ nudged Penelope to the right spot and found a box. “If this is positive, what do you think the guy will do? Will he stick around?”

“Oh, JJ, I’ll have to tell him.”

“Well, it would be kind of mean to make him figure it out.”

“He won’t run. He’ll step up. But will he think I trapped him?”

“I don’t know Pen. We’ll figure it out. Right now let’s head home.”

\---

JJ knew the wait was killer, she’d been through it three times herself. She kept reaching over and rubbing her friend’s back and could feel the tension radiating off of her. “You need to calm down, Pen. If you are pregnant, stress isn’t good for the baby.”

“I can’t calm down. I know I need to calm down, but I can’t.”

JJ continued to rub her friend’s back until the timer went off, “Ready?”

“Yes. No. You look?”

“Okay,” she said softly and stood, crossing the room to where the test was resting. She took a deep breath, “Pen? It’s positive, you’re pregnant.”  
Garcia stared into the space in front of her, “Now what?”

“Now you call and make an appointment with the doctor and get it confirmed and a due date. How far along do you think you are?”

“Umm, we had unprotected sex like four months ago. Could I really be four months pregnant and not have known?”

JJ sat back down, “Yes, of course. You’ve been busy and you wouldn’t start showing anyway for a while yet.” She handed over a phone, “Call and see if you can get an appointment for Monday. Tell them with your job you need to be squeezed in early. I can go with you if you want.”

Garcia nodded and dialed.

\---

Early Monday found the two women sitting in an exam room, waiting. The doctor had agreed to see Penelope just before the office officially opened. Penelope had spent the remained of the weekend coming to terms with what the doctor would likely say.

The doctor, an older man with salt and pepper hair, walked into the room, “Well, Ms Garcia, you are indeed pregnant. Based on the information you provided I would guess just over seventeen weeks. We will do and exam and listen for the heartbeat and make a regular appointment to get an ultrasound done. Now, I understand you travel sometimes for work?”

Garcia nodded, “I do computer work and sometimes that has me travelling, yes.”

“Later on we will have to talk about cutting back and eventually stopping travel. For now everything looks fine, you are healthy and I don’t see anything at this point that would indicate complications, but I’m sure you understand that that could change at any point.”

She nodded again.

The doctor bid the ladies farewell and slipped out of the room.

\---

In the car Penelope turned in her seat to face her friend, “It’s so real now, hearing the heartbeat. I don’t want to tell the others right away. I need time to sort out some things, okay?”

JJ smiled, “Sure, no problem.” She pointed the vehicle toward Quantico, “You should feel the baby kicking soon.”

“Already?”

“Yeah. At first it will feel like butterflies or gas bubbles even. It’s really weird, but as time goes on you will know it’s kicks.”

Garcia beamed, “I can’t wait.”

\---

Garcia stood in the middle of her office later the next day. It would just figure that they would end up with a case, Colorado this time, that required her to travel. And to make matters worse, apparently the powers above had decided that the six of them only warranted three hotel rooms, so everyone would be sharing. At least she knew JJ would always share with her. She started packing up her various laptops and other gear when her office door pushed open.

“Need any help?”

She turned to face her boyfriend, “In a minute I will. Almost done packing it up.”

“Good. I’ll help.” Hotch nudged the door shut and crossed the room, pulling her into his arms and placing a kiss to her lips. “We didn’t get any time together this weekend and I missed it. At least you’re going with us, maybe we can sneak away somewhere.”

She gave him a mischievous smile, “I always find a way.”

“I know.”

\---

The flight out had been uneventful and the afternoon spent at the precinct had been busy compiling data the locals had gathered. Finally the team managed to get away and grab dinner before heading to their rooms. Since JJ had automatically claimed Garcia and no one was going to argue with Rossi claiming Hotch, Tara and Reid ended up roomed together.

The following morning, JJ stepped out of the shower just as her roommate burst through the bathroom door.

“None of it fits.”

“What?”

“My go bag is all skirts and some jeans, but I can’t get anything to zip.” She panicked.

JJ made a silent ‘O’ with her mouth.

“What do I do?!”

“Umm.” JJ looked around, hoping an idea would spring to mind.

“I just grabbed my go bag like always. I haven’t had to travel in over a month. I didn’t even think to try anything on because the stuff I’ve been wearing seemed fine!” Garcia was nearing tears.

“Well, we’ll just tell Hotch and he’ll understand, I mean, he went through Haley’s pregnancy and he was around through both of mine and we all practically live together. We will just go tell him the problem and he’ll be okay with us sorting it out.”

Garcia looked like a deer caught in the headlights, “Tell Hotch? Now? I’m not ready, find a different answer!”

JJ studied her friend and chewed her bottom lip. “I know this is still all new, but he really does need to know as your boss.”

Garcia shook her head. “I don’t even understand why it doesn’t fit, I don’t look pregnant.” She sank onto the bed.

“I get it, Pen,” She hugged the other woman, “it’s probably because as the baby grows your stomach gets harder and there just isn’t the give there used to be.”

“Harder? Like, to the touch?” She pulled back.

“Well, yeah. “

“So I’ll have to tell the guy before he can touch me? I don’t get more time?”

“Well, if he’s had experience being intimate with a pregnant woman, then, yeah, he might feel where the baby is growing and know what he’s feeling.” JJ looked confused,

“He does. Have that experience.”

“Well, we’ll worry about that later and now you know to tell him first. But right now let’s figure out how to get you some different clothes.” JJ stood, “I have an idea.” She pulled out her phone and dialed. “Hotch? We have a situation I need to run take care of this morning. Garcia had a shampoo bottle pop open in her bag and needs to run buy a few things. We can meet everyone at the station as soon as possible.” She paused, listening to their boss, “No problem.” She hung up and tossed the phone down. “It’s all good.”

\---

The shopping trip took slightly longer that planned as Garcia found it a struggle to find things that were comfortable. JJ had coaxed her into a maternity store eventually to pick a couple skirts and a pair of jeans, all with elastic waists, promising her friend that it was the best decision. For now she opted for a couple tops in a more forgiving cut.  
The women arrived at the precinct and got right to work sorting out the information on the victims and everything was business as usual. Nearing dinner time Tara and Rossi re-entered the office, Rossi eying the two blondes who were at the table. “How is everything in here?”

Both women looked up, “Fine. Ready to be done.” JJ stretched.

Rossi chewed his lip, “Tired?”

JJ tilted her head, “Tired enough.”

The man nodded, “Anything in here that needs to be shared?”

“No, most of these files have been combed over three times, there’s nothing else here.”

“Well, Hotch called and said we can all head back.” His eyes skated over both women again, “We will stop for a bite to eat.”

The four agents cleared up the space and headed out to the SUV. Dinner what a quick affair and JJ was still getting a sort of odd vibe from the man of their little group, but let it be. She knew Rossi and once he felt it necessary to share his thoughts, he would.

Back at the hotel, Rossi surreptitiously watched the three women gather the bags and folders from the back of the SUV and head inside. He headed to his own room and waited for his roommate to get back.

Hotch had only just closed the door to the room when Dave spoke, “Half this team is women.”

Hotch wasn’t sure where the conversation was headed, “I know.” He crossed the room.

“I think one of them is pregnant.”

Hotch’s briefcase hit the ground with a thud. “Someone said something?”

“No.” Rossi stretched his legs out. “In my time back you have had three instances of women pregnant in your ranks. The first time, you were kept in the dark, but the other two times you were informed fairly early on.”

Hotch swallowed, “JJ had been afraid of being removed from the team with Henry, but she apologized later for doubting me.” He turned to face his friend. “If no one said anything, why do you suspect…” He trailed off.

“When I took the SUV out earlier, there was a plastic bag under the back seat. It was empty and I went to toss it out at the gas station and the store name got my attention.” Rossi waited to see if his friend would reply, when he didn’t, he added, “There’s no way to tell if it had been in someone’s go bag or what actually was in it. That was the vehicle the ladies all rode from the airport in yesterday.”

Hotch sank down to sit on the bed, “I can’t just ask.”

“I know. But you can be aware.” Rossi leaned forward and settled his elbows on his knees, “I can see you thinking, Aaron.”

“This morning JJ had asked if she and Garcia could run to the store because of something spilling in a go bag.”

“I know.”

“Would she have lied to me?”

Dave shrugged, “Who really understands women? Maybe there’s a reason she doesn’t want to say something yet. She would have told Penelope though. If it’s Tara, I don’t know really how close she is with the girls, she’s close with Reid though.”

“So either Reid or Garcia would be trying to take care of one of them.”

“Or it was an old bag and it meant nothing.”

Hotch sighed, “You’ve had wives come home from shopping, did it look like an old bag?”

Dave shook his head.

\---

The next morning they caught a break in the case and then they spent the next two days helping the local police track down their guy. The team managed to get their paperwork wrapped up in time for a later group dinner and some rest before departing the next morning.

As everyone chatted around the table and placed their orders, Hotch tried to profile his team. Tara was wedged between Dave and Spencer, enjoying glass of wine. Which didn’t really mean much since Hotch knew one glass was okay for pregnant women occasionally. To his left were JJ and then Garcia, both of which had water with their meals. He figured that was more telling. He knew the pair to be able to toss back a bottle of wine between them in an evening. 

Back at the hotel, Hotch brought the subject up again with Dave. “JJ and Garcia had water with dinner.”

Dave stood straight and nodded, “I noticed. I also saw Garcia slip JJ some of her salad. Are you going to bring it up?”

The younger man nodded, “She’s a field agent. I need to know if she needs to be on modified duty. If I didn’t ask and she got hurt…”

“I know.”

Hotch considered what he should do next before turning toward the door.

“Aaron.” Rossi waited for his friend to acknowledge him, “Talk to her as a friend, not as her boss. If she’s holding back, there has to be a reason.”

\---

Garcia frowned at her profile in the mirror. Now that she was looking, she could see the very subtle changes starting to happen with her body.

JJ watched her friend from across the room. “Changes are a coming sweetie. You’ll probably start to be properly showing soon.”

“I can’t believe I bought something from a maternity store, it feels weird.”

“Maybe, but you’re body will thank you for it. “ Both women startled at a knock at their door. JJ was closest and peered through the peephole before turning to the other, “It’s Hotch” she mouthed.

Penelope squeaked and dove into the bathroom, locking the door.

JJ heard the shower come on before she pulled the door open, “Hey, Hotch. What’s up?”

“Can I come in?”

“Sure,” she stepped back and allowed him in. 

Hotch took quick inventory of the room, “Garcia in the shower?”

JJ nodded.

“Can we… I need to ask something and I’m asking as a friend right now, not your boss.”

“Okay, shoot.”

“Are you pregnant?”

JJ sank down into the chair, “Why would you ask that?”

“Dave found an empty bag in the SUV earlier in the week. From a store.” Hotch shifted him weight.

JJ gave him a small smile, “No, Hotch. I’m not.”

He nodded, “You understand I had to ask. If something happened in the field.”

“I know.” She looked up as she heard the shower turn off. “Pen will be out in a second.”

“I’ll go.” Hotch turned to the door and left.


	7. Chapter 7

Hotch didn’t give the topic any more thought the rest of the trip home. Friday night he’d invited Garcia over while Jack was spending a night away and after some coaxing, she had agreed.

Hotch had missed having his hands on her. No sooner had she walked through the door did he have her shirt and bra off and was stroking and kissing her breasts. He loved the feel of them, the weight of them in his hands “God you’re beautiful.”

Garcia giggled, “You aren’t all that shabby yourself.” She started undoing the buttons of his shirt. “Did you have any other plans for the night, or just wild sex?”

“I was going to cook, “he stopped to suck at her neck, “but wild sex sounds good.” He slipped a hand under her skirt and found her wet core, “Always so ready for me.” One finger slipped under the fabric and along her folds.

Penelope tugged at his belt until it came undone, “You make me so hot and bothered. I need you now.”

Hotch lifted her into her arms and continues his assault on her chest and neck as he stumbled to the bedroom. He laid her out beneath him, “Where to start.”

She couldn’t help but blush under his stare, “I need you everywhere.”

He kissed her again and then started working his hands and mouth down her body. When he sucked and her nipples and rolled them in his fingers she whimpered and whined. As he kissed her way down to her core, she squirmed from the attention. A blow across her clit had her panting and begging. Hotch had never seen her get so worked up so fast before and it was a major turn on. He pressed his tongue against her clit and pressed, running three fingers along the inside edges of her folds and just like that she came hard. He continued on, riding out her orgasm.

Panting, Garcia rolled her head to see his face, “Damn, that’s never happened before.”

He smirked smugly. “Haven’t even gotten to the good part yet.” He backed up and guided her to roll over onto her hands and knees. “After that show, this is going to be quick.” He held the base of his penis and he rolled a condom down the length and lined himself up. He kept his hand at the base as he plunged into her depths. “Good god,” he moaned, willing himself to stay in control. Once the urge subsided enough, he grabbed her hips and began thrusting in hard and fast.

The blonde beneath him was moaning in ecstasy, she rocked back into each thrust and Hotch could tell she was headed for another climax. Soon it because a race to the top and they both shuddered as their bodies were overtaken by release. 

Hotch fell forward over her back, one hand on the bed propping him up. A minute later he pulled free and went to dispose of the used condom before returning to her side on the mattress. 

Garcia was drifting in a place between sleep and wakefulness when she felt Hotch slip back into bed and spoon behind her. He wrapped an arm around and pulled her close.  
Hotch loved the feel of spooning with a woman. He loved the time to memorize the body of the one he loved. Hotch ran his hand over Penelope in soft, massaging strokes and she relaxed in his arms. He didn’t give any thought to his actions until he brushed his hand down her stomach and he felt her tense up. He pulled her in for a hug and reassurance when he realized her normally soft middle held more resistance than in the past. He was still holding her in that position when he felt the slight shudder of a silent sob.

Penelope tried to keep the signs of her changing body from being obvious. She’d bought bigger bras so the fit was the same and some new clothes for the same reasons. She couldn’t help but tense when his hand rand down her middle and she felt his hand hesitate.

A moment later, Aaron rolled her onto her back. “Penelope?” He stared down into her eyes and knew what the answer would be before he asked the question, “Are you pregnant?”

A tear slipped down her cheek as she nodded.

Hotch caught the tear with his thumb and asked softly, “Why are you crying?”

“I’m so sorry”

He pulled her close, “For what?”

“We haven’t talked about this. I don’t know if you want to start over with a new baby.” She curled into him, “I want this baby.”

He kissed the top of her head, “How far along are you?”

“Over four months,” she whispered.

Hotch stilled. Over four months. That had to be from very early on. Had she known all this time?  
“Pen?”

“I don’t know if you remember our first time, right inside my apartment?”

He thought back. He’d been desperate to feel her and she him. Neither one had thought about birth control in the moment. “How long have you known?”

“Umm, a week. It dawned on me Saturday and I went to the doctor on Monday and confirmed it.” She pulled back to see his face.

“So JJ knows.”

“She knows I’m pregnant. She doesn’t know who the father is.” She sniffled again. “The clothes in my go bag didn’t fit.”

Suddenly the emergency shopping trip made sense. “Dave found the empty bag.”

“JJ said.”

He hugged her again and rolled her onto her back before hovering over her.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to make love to the mother of my child.” He leaned in and gave her a sensual kiss, gentle but firm. He showered her body with careful attention before sinking into her hot depths and bringing them to relaxed completion.

Garcia started up into his smiling face, “What?”

“Second trimester, huh?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Explains the horny-ness from earlier, second trimester is libido in overdrive.” He relaxed back next to her. “I know it’s unexpected, but I’m happy.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. We’ve only been together a few months, but we’ve know each other for years. I know you’ll be a good mother.”

She turned and reached for her phone,

“What are you doing?”

“Jay wanted to know when I told the father.”

Hotch raised his eyebrows and waited as she typed out a text. When the phone binged a reply he asked, “Well?”

“It’s an I told you so about it going well and she said now I have to tell at work before you get an ulcer from worried which woman you might lose next.”

“Tell her you’ll take care of it Monday.”

\---

Rossi strolled into the bullpen early Monday morning and spotted his friend already bent over worked at him desk. He made a detour and found his way into Aaron’s office. A moment later Hotch looked up and graced him with a blinding smile. “Good weekend?”

Hotch couldn’t’ help it, “Yes. It was.”

“Anything you would like to share with the class?”

“No, not right now.” He returned to his paperwork.

“When will I find out what has a smile like that on your face?”

“I promise to tell you before the week is out, Dave. Is that good enough?”

Dave nodded; he knew a promise from Hotch was a done deal. “Fine, I’ll wait.” He stood and went to his own office to start the day. After lunch, he looked up to see Garcia entering his office and shutting the door. “What’s up, Garcia?”

“I wanted to clear something up that maybe you were wondering about.”

“What’s that?” He sat his pen down.

“JJ isn’t pregnant.” She smoothed her skirt over her lap.

“Okay.”

“I am.”

Dave was silent a moment and then broke into a big grin and hurried up from his seat to engulf her in a hug. “Congratulations! I didn’t know you were serious with anyone.”

“It had been sort of on the down low.” She couldn’t help the big grin on her own face.

“Well, I’m happy for you. We should celebrate!”

“Yes, we should!” She nodded, “but hold off, I still need to talk to Spence and Tara. I’m headed to them now.” She hurried away.

Dave watched her go, joy radiating off of her. Then it hit him. She didn’t say she needed to tell Hotch, granted she could have stopped there first, but… Surely not…   
Dave hurried out of his office and down the walkway. He shut the office door behind himself and pulled the blinds closed.

“Dave?” Hotch questioned.

“You know about Penelope?”

“Yes.”

“Is it yours?”

He considered his friend a moment and then nodded. Hotch startled as Dave launched himself at the younger man and wrapped him in a bear hug. “Congratulations!”

“Thanks, Dave.”

Rossi took a seat in a chair, “So, details. How long? When? And baby details too.”

“Remember that date you helped me set up at the French restaurant?”

Rossi’s jaw dropped, “Really?”

Hotch nodded, “And apparently that is also the date of conception.”

Dave couldn’t help but smirk.

“She said in a few weeks we will be finding out what it is.”

“Now I know why you look so happy. You must be over the moon.”

“I am. We both are. It’s unexpected, but I’m happy it happened.”


	8. Chapter 8

Hotch came home to Jack and Jessica clearing up for dinner, “Hey guys! How was your day?”

“Great!” Jock bounced to his dad, “I got an A on my diorama and the teacher wants to put it in the display case by the office so everyone can see it!”

Hotch beamed with pride, “I knew you did a good job, Buddy. Hey, I need to talk to you and Aunt Jessica about something. Can we sit down before we eat and talk?”

Jack edged back, hesitant, “Do you have to go on a trip?”

“No. No trips this time. I want to talk to you about Penelope.” He guided his son back to the table, “You like her, right?”

“Of course, she’s lots of fun.”

“Well, how would you feel if we started spending even more time together than we have been?”

“That would be cool, she’s good at helping with my homework.”

“You’re going to ask her to move in?” Jessica asked.

Hotch looked up at her, “I’m going to discuss it with her. I’m hoping eventually she’ll say yes. It will make everything easier.”

Jess studied him, “Make what easier?”

Hotch turned his focus back to Jack, “I need to tell you something, Jack, and I need to know what you think, okay?”

His son nodded.

“Penelope is going to have a baby.”

Jack’s smile faltered, “Her own baby?”

“Well, it wouldn’t be just her baby, it will be all of our baby. The baby will be your little brother or sister.”

“You are getting a new baby with Penelope?”

Hotch turned back to face Jess and was met with a soft smile. “I know it’s a surprise, but it’s also exciting.”

Jess stepped forward, “Just think Jack of everything you can teach him or her.”

Jack chewed his bottom lip, “Will she love me as much as her own baby?”

Hotch pulled him in for a hug, “Absolutely. It will be a really long time before the baby will be old enough to do the stuff she does with you. No one is going to just push you aside, okay?”

He nodded into his dad’s shoulder.

“Now, tomorrow night we are going to Uncle Dave’s to celebrate the baby. Right now nobody knows I’m the dad, it’s a surprise. So you get to be part of the surprise if you want.”

Jack seemed to brighten up at the prospect. He looked over his dad’s shoulder when the front door opened again and then ran to Garcia when she stepped into the room and collided into a bear hug.

Garcia brushed her fingers through his hair, “Your dad told you?”

“Yeah.”

She knelt down, “And what do you think?”

“I really get to teach the baby stuff?”

“Of course! I will need someone to help me teach him or her about robots and computers and stuff. I can’t do all of that on my own!”

“How far along are you?” Jessica stepped to the blonde woman.

“Four and a half months there about. I just found out a few days ago.”

“Well, congratulations.” She started to head back to the kitchen, “Jack and I made dinner, there’s enough for everyone.”

Later in the evening after Jack had gone to bed and Jessica had gone home, Hotch pulled something out of a drawer and approached Penelope, “I want to give this to you.” He took her hand and placed a key in it.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, and I would like you to think about moving in together. Either here or a new place. I want to be there for every moment and it would be easier under one roof.”

“I hadn’t thought about it. My lease isn’t up for a while yet.”

“Well, think about it. Okay?”

She nodded and leaned into him.

\---

Rossi’s house was abuzz with excitement. Garcia was settled into a couch between JJ and Tara talking girl talk and baby things. Jack was running through the house with Henry right behind and Reid was on his back on the floor playing airplane with Michael and being drooled on.

Rossi turned from the stove to Aaron, “Is Garcia making an official announcement tonight?”

Hotch nodded, “Yeah. Everyone has had a day to process part one, now for the even bigger reveal.”

“Maybe she should wait till dessert to do it.”

“I don’t know what the plan is.” Hotch watched his friend check the food and then slip out to talk to the analyst.

As dinner was winding down, Garcia stood. Jack was sitting to her right with Hotch beside him. “I wanted to fill in some holes in the information I gave you about the baby.”

“Oh my god, its twins!” JJ gasped.

“No!” Garcia hastily countered, “No, no, one baby. No, what I wanted to fill in was who the father is. I’ve been seeing someone for a while but I never found a good time to do introductions.”

Reid piped up, “So, we get to meet him?”

“You already have.” She glanced around the table and tapped her finger to the table.

Jack never looked up from his ice cream when he spoke up, “I’m going to be a big brother!”

Jaws dropped around the room as Garcia blushed under their gaze. “What he said.”

Three gazes swung to Hotch, “And we are all ecstatic about it.”

JJ recovered first, “How long have you two been seeing each other than?”

“A while. Almost five months officially.” She smiled at her friend.

Reid recovered and rushed around the table to give her a hug, “Finally. I’m happy for you both,” he looked down at Jack, “All three of you.”

Rossi interrupted the moment by passing out the rest of the ice cream.

As the dinner broke up, JJ and Garcia returned to their places at the couch, Reid and Lewis took chairs nearby. “I have a quick question, Pen.”

“What’s that?”

“The storied about your, um, dates?” JJ motioned to the kitchen with her head, “Those were about..?”

Garcia grinned and nodded vigorously.

“Oh my god, I will never look at him the same again! You should have lied.” She groaned and fell into her friend’s side. “But really, this is so exciting and I’m glad it’s out in the open. I wouldn’t have been able to hold it in much longer.”

“You knew?” Reid squeaked. “How did you get to know first?”

“Umm, girl talk Spence. Girls really do talk about things sometimes that boys don’t want to hear.” JJ giggled at the genius.

Tara leaned in, “So, are you hoping for a boy or a girl?”

“A girl would be great, all the bows and frills, but really I don’t care. Is that weird?”

“No, it’s not. Have you told Derek?” She asked.

“I’m having lunch with him tomorrow.”

“Will you be dropping the what and the who all at once?” Reid inquired.

Penelope nodded, “I figured I would just rip the bandaid off all at once. I have a skype call set up for Emily later and then I figured I would catch Alex up when she’s in town in a few weeks.”

JJ turned to face her friend, “Later like later tonight?”

“Yeah, I figured I would be having a late night and she has a really early morning tomorrow so we arranged for a night chat.” She looked at her watch. “Actually, she should be ringing soon, do you want to stick around?”

Reid scrambled to joining the girls on the couch, Tara hadn’t met the friend, but figured she would stick around and listen in. Twenty minutes later, Garcia’s laptop sprang to life and she connected the feed.

“Emily!”

“Oh, wow, Garcia, you didn’t say everyone else would be with you. It’s great to see you guys! Are you all at Rossi’s?” She asked, seeing the fireplace in the background. “What’s the occasion?”

“Actually, that’s why I wanted to talk to you.” She squeezed the hand in hers. “I’m pregnant!”

Emily lit up with excitement, “Wow! Congratulations! Now I need to arrange a trip back to celebrate with you!” Emily pulled out her phone and asked, “When are you due?”

“Late April.”

They could see Emily counting in her head, “You’re already that far along?”

“Yeah, it was a surprise, a good one.” Penelope broke out into a bigger grin, “There’s more!”

“There is? More than you becoming a mommy?”

Garcia leaned in, “It’s Hotch’s baby!”

Dave Hotch, and Will had been sitting in the kitchen when loud squealing rang through the house sounding partly like they were coming through speakers.

Hotch lifted his drink to him lips, “She much be talking to Emily.”

Both men replied, “Oohh.”

\---

Garcia was already seated in the booth when Derek and Savanah and baby Hank arrived. She reached out for the baby, “Gimmie, gimmie, gimmie!”

Savannah laughed and handed over her son. “So, will you tell us what the news is or do we have to wait?”

She considered drawing it out, but couldn’t hold back, “I was hoping you could tell me where the best places to shop for cute clothes with built in elastic panels is!” 

Morgan heard, ‘help, shop, clothes’ and tuned them out, preferring to read his menu, until his wife jumped up and pulled their friend into a hug. “Wait, what?”

Savannah turned, “And she’ll need to borrow Hank for lots of practice!”

Morgan continued to look between the women, “Wait….nooo, really?! I can’t believe it! My Baby Girl, settling down herself!” He gave her a hug, “And you must be so happy, you’re glowin’.”

“I am happy.” She turned to Savannah, “And some practice would be nice, but I’m not going in totally blind and the daddy has experience, but it’s been a while so he could probably benefit from a refresher.”

“You guys going to get married?”

“It hasn’t come up, though he did ask me to consider moving in with him and his son either in their place or we can go find a new place.”

So,” Morgan leaned back in his seat, “Who is the man who stole your heart like this?”

Penelope was suddenly nervous, but the time and come. If she didn’t tell him now, there was a chance he would find out by other means. “Hotch.”

His eyebrows shot up, “Hotch?”

She plowed forward, “He is so excited, I mean, he tries to play cool, but I can tell he is just beyond happy.”

Savannah nudged him, “You should call him and go out for a drink. One dad supporting another. He did that for you.”

“Yeah, you’re right, he was great. I’m happy for you Penelope, both of you. If you two decided to house hunt, you only come to me, you got it?”

“Yes, sir!” She giggled.

\---

Several weeks later Hotch was walking back to the car after their ultrasound appointment. Garcia was walking distractedly beside him staring at the fuzzy pictures.

“A boy, Aaron. Another little boy.”

“I know you probably wanted a girl.” He offered.

“No. I want healthy. A boy is great. I mean, I wouldn’t have turned down a girl, but a little boy is perfect!” She settled down into the car when he held the door open. Once Hotch had climbed inside she continued, “I think the BAU is bewitched to have only boys.”

“You do?”

She nodded, “Gideon had a son, until recently Rossi only had a son, JJ has two boys and you have Jack. Then Alex had a son and Derek has Hank and Kate has Danny.”

“Huh.” Hotch had never given it much though. “We can talk about names now.”

She grinned at him, “I want to get some suggestions from Jack. He will be a great big brother.”

“He’s excited.” Hotch steered the car toward his place, where Jack and Jessica were waiting. “I know what it’s like to have a major age difference between me and my brother. We’ll have to work at it sometimes, but this baby will always have Jack there to support him.”

Garcia continued to study the ultrasound pictures as they drove.

When they arrived, Jack met them in the driveway. “Do you know what we’re getting?” He bounced on his toes.

“Yes, sweetie, we do!”

Jack tugged her toward the house, “Come inside and tell us!” He led Penelope and his dad in to the living room where Jessica sat along with the entire team. “They said they couldn’t wait.”

Penelope was surprised everyone was there. “Well, we’re having a… boy! It’s another boy!” She laughed as JJ and Jack both rushed to hug her.

Everyone pushed forward to congratulate the family as the doorbell rang, Rossi motioned hat he would get it and returned with Morgan and his family.

“So what’s the verdict!” Derek called out.

Garcia waved the string of pictures, “A boy, we’re getting a boy!” She dove for her friend’s arms.

Derek laughed as he hugged her and put a hand out to shake Hotch’s, “I hear you deserve congratulations too man.”

“Thanks,” Hotch smiled as he shook hands.

Morgan spotted Jack in the fray, “Hey, dude, and you too. Congratulations on upgrading to big brother. Now you and Henry have more to talk about, don’t you?”

Jack nodded, “He says it’s fun.”

“Well, the first fun thing about being the older brother is doing stuff the little brothers can’t. So I was wondering if you and Henry wanted to leave the babies behind and go go karting?”

“Yes!” Both boys cheered and climbed on their Uncle Derek.

Morgan stood upright casually, like he wasn’t wearing two boys on his arms, “Well, the bosses have spoken, we are going to go have some fun and leave you guys to do boring baby stuff.”

Rossi stepped up, “Mind if I go along?”

The boys exchanged a look and nodded exuberantly.

“Let’s load up then!” Morgan directed them out of the house.

JJ watched them go and then took Savannah by the arm, “I think Uncle Spence needs some Hank time.”

She looked at her baby a moment and passed him off.

JJ then looped and arm through Savannah’s and Garcia’s, “Let’s go figure out what to buy and what we can hand down then, shall we?”

Tara looked from the three women headed down the hall to the three men in the living room with two babies and quickly followed the girls.

\---

Thirty minutes later the doorbell rang again and Hotch opened up to see Kate and baby Danny on the steps. “Hello.”

“Hey, JJ texted and said to come over, said there would be someone to keep an eye on Danny while we discussed something?”

Hotch chuckled, “Come in. We have Michael and Hank in here, the other women are all down the hall.” He watched as she sat baby and bag down between Spencer and Will and headed down the hall.

Spencer looked up at him as he returned to his spot on the floor, “How did we end up the daycare?”

Will chuckled, “We got this, how hard can three little boys be?”

\---

Later Will, Spencer and Aaron were sitting in the living room floor with Michael, Danny and Hank roaming between them when the ladies emerged from the bedroom. Hotch looked to his girlfriend, “Everything planned through college now?”

“No, not college. But JJ and Savannah are both going to set aside clothes as their boys outgrow stuff and they have stuff like a baby bathtub and little towels to give us. We will need to get nursery furniture and a car seat and the first couple sizes of clothes since neither of them saved that stuff.” She sank down to the floor beside him. “We are leaving college up to Spencer.”

“I have like four kids now to get into college!”

“More like six.” JJ responded.

“Six!?” He squeaked.

“Jack. He’ll be the first one there with Henry not far behind. And we have three little ones here,” she picked her youngest up, “and the one on the way.”

Spencer sat and thought hard about that.

Kate caught her son and collected his things, “Well, it was lovely ladies, we will have to get together for lunch and shopping very soon.” She walked over to where Hotch was standing, “And congratulations. You look very happy.”

“I am.”


	9. Chapter 9

Shortly after the new year, the team landed a case in rural Illinois. Bodies of men and women were being found stuffed inside mattresses that were then taped closed and wrapped in black plastic bags and dumped along local highways. The first body had been discovered the day after Christmas and roughly a body every five days was turning up. Aside for the method of disposal, the victims seemed to have very little in common, covering all ages, races, and genders. The men showed signs of penetration, but no fluids or lubricants had been found. The snowstorm that was rolling through the area promised to make finding their unsub even more difficult.

The team spent the first few days revisiting dump sites and trying to follow the victims’ last known steps to find overlap. Reid managed to start a preliminary geographical profile with the data that had come in so far.

The local sheriff came in and stopped by Reid, “Anything yet?”

“I think the guy is either a stranger to the area or hasn’t lived here long.”

“Really?”

“He seems to be sticking to well-travelled areas and doesn’t seem to utilize the locally known shortcuts. Now, that could simply be a counter measure, but if he’s lived here his whole life, using those areas would be second nature and he would have to concentrate on avoiding what came naturally. At first that would work, but as he devolved, he would fall back on instinct.”

“Do you think he’s devolving?”

“I think he’s starting to. His comfort area seems to be shrinking and he’s dumping bodies closer to where he’d previously dumped a body. He’s becoming less careful.”

The sheriff nodded in comprehension and turned as Rossi and Hotch entered the room, “Come up with anything?”

“Not much,” Rossi dropped his notebook on the table, “Unfortunately your men are very good at talking to people, we haven’t managed to find a single person or question left unreached or unasked.”

The sheriff smiled, “Well, I do try to make sure my men know what they’re doing.”

Hotch sighed and looked around the room, “I’m going to step out and get coffee for everyone, then we can see if there’s anything in here we’ve missed.” He stepped outside and headed around the corner of the building toward a coffee shop.

Back inside, the others were helping Red review the geographical profile. They would list everything they had about a victim in turns. When they were done reviewing all of the victims, JJ glanced toward the door, “Shouldn’t Hotch be back by now?”

“I doubt he got lost, it’s a block away. Maybe he got held up talking to someone, I’ll call him,” Rossi stepped to the side and pulled out his phone. A moment later he sighed, “Voicemail.”

Tara stood, “let’s walk down there,” she motioned to Reid who followed her out of the building. “This way?” She pointed around the corner.

“Yeah.” They walked the first block in silence but stopped when they heard ringing. Reid shuffled his foot in some snowy bushes by the sidewalk and a phone slid out showing that Rossi was calling. Reid picked it up and answered, “I think we have a problem.”

An hour later the team had established that Hotch hadn’t made it to the coffee shop, whoever blitzed him had to have caught him by surprise and been able to incapacitate him. They decided it was too much coincidence to not be the unsub they were searching for.

Rossi rubbed his face, “Now we have a bigger problem.”

“What’s that?” JJ asked.

“We need to call Garcia.”


	10. Chapter 10

Garcia had never hidden the fact she hated when her team travelled without her and that she felt a need to protect them that most of the time went unfulfilled. When her phone flashed Rossi, she got a sudden, overwhelming sense of foreboding deep in her gut, “Hello.”

“Penelope…”

“What happened?” She rushed. 

“We don’t know. Aaron went out a few hours ago for coffee and never came back.”

“I can trace his phone!”

“No, kitten…we have his phone. He never made it to the coffee shop, so whatever happened it happened within fifteen minutes or so after he left. Given the nature of the case, Reid thinks the unsub we were hunting might have picked him up. You know Aaron, he wouldn’t have gone without a fight. JJ has the LEOs tossing a net at all the hospitals and doctor’s offices in case he gets away and goes for help.” He listened as a choked sob came across the line. “I know this isn’t good, but I need you to calm down, okay? What do you need right now? What if I call someone to come be with you?”

“Um…” She sniffled, “Yeah. That would be nice.”

“Okay, I’ll make some calls. You sit tight and as soon as we know anything, I will call you.”

“Kay.” She disconnected the call. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

Rossi sighed and took in the others in the room, “She’s upset, I said I would call someone to be with her.”  
JJ frowned, “I wish she was here with us. She needs her family.”

Reid frowned, “Yeah.”

Rossi bounced his phone in his hand, “Who do I send?”

JJ chewed her lip, “Call Derek. He should be able to still get in the building without much trouble.”

\---

Garcia was just finishing another crying jag when her door pushed open.

“Oh, Baby Girl, I get it.” Derek took her in his arms. “I talked to Savannah before I came and I have a question for you.”

“What’s that?”

“Would it help if you were in Illinois with the rest of the team?”

She looked up at him, “I think so. Then I could be there when he was found.”

“Well, I’m here to help make that happen. Find us two tickets and I’ll drive us to the airport.”

“You’re just going to drop everything and fly there with me?”

“There is nothing more important than family and right now you need me.” He stood and pulled her up, “Come on, you can do your flight magic from the car.”

\---

Hotch had pulled his phone out to call Penelope when he was tackled from behind and tumbled to the ground. He was trying to roll and fight off his attacker when he felt a sharp sting in his neck.

The next thing Hotch remembered was waking up in a dilapidated wooden building. He pulled on his restraints and then shivered, a wooden building with no insulation. He blinked and shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He didn’t know what his attacker had given him, but he surmised that they were somewhere remote by the lack of gag to keep him quiet. No gag meant the unsub wasn’t worried about his shouts being heard. 

Hotch shivered again as he took in his surroundings. There were places where he could see outside between the planks that made up the walls. He could make out snow piled against the side and he could tell it was dark. He’d been out long enough for the sun to set. He started to do a self-assessment; he was naked, save for his tie, possibly to keep him from running or to torture him.

A creaking behind him had Hotch tensing. “I always wanted a prize like you.” A strange voice said.

“Who are you?”

“Ah, no. I ask the questions. I ask, you answer. If I don’t like the answer, you get punished. Each time I will give you a choice of two punishments. Be careful how you answer.”

Hotch dropped his chin to his shoulder and tried to see the guy in his peripheral vision. “Okay.”

“Do you love your father?”

“My father is dead.”

“Fine, did you love your father?”

“No.”

The unsub hesitated in his pacing, “No?”

“No. He was a violent alcoholic. He cared more about women and image than the family at home.”

“Are you a father, Aaron?”

“Yes.”

“What children do you have?”  
“Two sons.”

“Hmm. I don’t think that’s true. You see, I have your wallet and there is only information and photos for one little boy. A precious thing.”

“The other isn’t born yet.” He huffed.

“Hmm. Same mother?”

Hotch hesitated. “No, my first wife died.”

“So you remarried to give your son a mother.”

“We’re not married.”

“That’s too bad, Aaron. I don’t like that answer.” The unsub finally walked into view holding Hotch’s belt and what looked like a cattle prob. “Choose.”  
Hotch’s mouth went dry. There was no way he would choose the cattle prod, but the belt reminded him of his dad. It brought back memories that reminded him of why he never spanked Jack. Lesser of two evils, “Belt.”

The unsub giggled, “Good choice, so much more fun.” He tipped Hotch’s chair forward and dumped him onto the cold floor. Hotch scrambled with his legs and shoulders to right himself when he heard the whistle of leather through air.

Hotch gasped at the pain. He counted in his mind twenty-five lashes before it stopped.

“Now, tell me. How did your boy’s mother die? What she sick?”

“No.” Hotch gasped as his skin throbbed, “She was murdered.” He was certain he was bleeding.

“The wife of an FBI agent, murdered. Tell me, Aaron, was it your fault? Did you get her killed?”

“Yes.”

“Have you been punished for that?”

“Yes, I have.”

“Well, I think you should be punished for taking his mother away.” He moved across the room.

Hotch tried to see what he was doing, “Is that what happened to you? Did your father cause your mother to leave? Are you angry at him because he did that?”

The unsub roared back into view, “You know nothing about me! Don’t act like you know me!”

“She probably left you voluntarily, probably saw what you would become and separated herself.” He spat back.

The unsub grabbed a device off the table and lunged at Hotch on the floor. Hotch attempted to roll and fight, but with his hands still well tied behind his back, he wasn’t able to get leverage. Hotch fought hard until he felt the unsub yank his cock and squeeze. The next think he knew he was seeing stars and heaving onto the dirty floor.   
“Always gets men to be compliant. I know how to keep you that way.” The unsub gave another hard squeeze before picking up the object he’d brought from the table off the floor.

Hotch laid on his side once again trying to clear his head, this time from the pain. Eventually he looked down to see what looked something like a leather chastity belt, but for men. He could feel the single strap split into two and loop around to meet the top strap at his hips. He twisted side to side and discovered he couldn’t reach the buckles.   
“I have taken away your power as a man. The women before, I took because they were weak. They couldn’t handle it. The men were also weak, they failed to take care of those around them.”

“Not all of your victims had families.”

“But they had other duties. They moved here to avoid their duties.”

Hotch was starting to paint a mental picture of what had happened to his captor, “Who came here? Your mother? Your father?”

“He destroyed her! As good as killed her. She was no good for us anymore and he was gone. He didn’t care!”

\---

The team was trying to figure out where the unsub was keeping victims when a LEO burst in with a clear evidence bag, “We think your guy is still alive. The officers patrolling across town found this on their sweep. Right on the sidewalk. It hadn’t been there when they went through the hour before.”

JJ jumped up and grabbed the bag, “Rossi, it’s Hotch’s watch. Look.” She held up the bag, showing the engraving on the back. “Always leave a breadcrumb.”

Rossi and the others turned to the officer, “Can you show us exactly where this as found?”

“Ready and waiting, the patrolmen are waiting on site. The area it was found in has houses an acre or so apart. We’ve blocked both ends of the road and have some guys starting canvassing house by house.”

“Already? When did you find this?”

“Half hour ago tops, Chief wasn’t kidding when he told you he has high expectations about how we operate. He reckons it’s why we’re such a popular place to live, quiet and safe. We try our best.”

The team headed for the SUV and followed him to the location.

The Chief was just arriving on site as the team pulled up. “My men told me what they found. What do we do next?”

“We need to know everything about everyone who lives on this street. We need to talk to everyone, someone may have saw something and not realized it.”

“Got it. I’ll head this way and start making sure the guys know what all to ask.” The Chief pointed over his shoulder.

JJ and Rossi walked in the opposite direction as Rossi’s phone beeped.

“What is it?”

Rossi sighed, “Morgan. He says heads up, he and Penelope will be here in less than three hours. Even with Derek here, she’s going to be a mess.”

JJ nodded grimly, “Then we have three hours to find him.”

\---

The neighborhood canvas came up with little except for one woman who saw a man in his thirties to forties helping an older man up the street and into a car. The man could have been anybody, wearing jeans and a gray t-shirt with average brown hair. The car they got into was average, American, older but not old enough to be memorable. But her description of the older man, who she said appeared ill, was definitely Hotch.

Reid chewed his lip, “The victims weren’t held long before being killed. So it’s likely the unsub has taken Hotch wherever he kills them. And he’s probably drugged him to make him compliant, the witness said he was walking with help.”

Tara looked around the area, “She thinks the car drove out that way, what’s that way?”

The local cops who had joined their circle spoke up, “Woods. Some small cabins kids used to use as play forts. Local stuff.”

“Anything a non-local would know about or find easily?”

“There are some landmark signs about an old watermill. Locals don’t wander out there because there isn’t really anything to look at but a pie of old wood and in this weather it would be near impossible to get there.”

“Near impossible, but still a chance.” Reid turned to Rossi, “That could be where Hotch is.”

The LEO spoke up again, “Well, this storm is about to get a lot worse, it would be a bad idea to try to make it out there now.”

Rossi turned to him, “I have his pregnant girlfriend arriving here any minute, would you like to tell her that?”

\---

A search party was assembling in the station when Morgan and Garcia hurried through the doors, “Any news?”

“We think we have a lead. But we’re closing in on eight hours missing and this unsub doesn’t keep the victims long. We’re running out of time.”

Garcia took a deep breath and nodded as she watched a large contingent head out the door.

\---

Hotch shifted, trying to find a less distracting way to lay. The stiff edges of the leather were cutting into his skin. 

The unsub levelled his gaze on his victim, “Where is your boy now? Where was he while you moved on with a new woman?”

“He’s with his Aunt. Sometimes he is with friends. They all love him dearly.”

He tilted his head, “Is he there often?”

“More than I’d like.”

“Do you send him there while you screw this new woman? While you are busy proving to yourself how powerful you are, do you send him away for others to deal with?”

“I..”

The unsub heard the hesitation and grabbed the belt again. After ten lashings, he smirked before picking up a green device and stalking to the man on the floor, “I’m not through yet.”

Hotch was too busy catching his breath to fight. Suddenly he was heaving and seeing stars again as a large vibrator was being shoved in forcefully and then turned on. Hotch remembered the other victims has shown signs of sexual assault, a vibrator would definitely mean no fluids.

The lashes resumed for several more minutes before the unsub hooked a toe under his shoulder and flipped him over. Hotch groaned as his body arched aver his arms at an odd angel which drove the vibrator further in.

The unsub chuckled, “You held out longer than the others, by now they were begging to die. Don’t you wish to die?”

“No.” Hotch ground out through gritted teeth.

“Well, that’s too bad, because your time is up. For today’s pre-dawn demise we are going to go with pressing I think. I have the perfect boulders and your strong, fit body will probably hold out a good long while before being crushed to death. How does that sound?”

Hotch’s only response was a silent glare.

He chuckled and went outside, leaving the door open and allowing the icy cold air in.

The angle Hotch was laying in had the vibrator pressing into his prostate, wiggling made it worse. He was trying to dislodge it, then constant stimulation was making his cock press painfully into the flat leather shield, he could feel precome dripping against his balls. Twenty minutes of torture later had Hotch panting and sweating despite the below freezing temperatures when the unsub returned with a wheelbarrow with several boulders.

The unsub kicked at him to shift him into place when Hotch realized he could no longer feel his shoulders or his lower legs and feet. He tried to move anyway as the first flat rock was placed on his thighs. The next rocks, shaped to be good base rocks, were placed across his abdomen and then chest. Hotch was glad he already couldn’t feel his arms.

The unsub went back outside for more rocks. Hotch struggled to breathe under the weight.

Another row of rock was placed and the unsub went outside again, Hotch was barely succeeding in gasping for breath and the world was going hazy from oxygen deprivation and exposure. He was just sinking into oblivion when a gunshot startled him. There wasn’t enough air to shout out for help. Instead he sank into the blackness.

\---

Rossi was with the first wave of locals through the woods. It had been decided that their best odds of surprise were parking half a mile away and trekking through knee deep snow and below freezing temperatures.

After what felt like an hour, they came upon the mill as the unsub was loading boulders into a wheelbarrow. The locals jumped right into apprehending him, leaving Rossi to search for Hotch. As he passed the man, he looked at Rossi and said “He’s already dead.” The unsub pulled a knife out of his waistband and lunged at an officer and another LEO shot him.

Rossi entered the room with JJ, Reid, and Tara on his heels. They spotted Hotch on the floor and began pushing the stones over.

“Is he alive?”

Rossi felt for a pulse, “Yeah, barely. He’s not breathing though.” Rossi leaned down and began to perform mouth to mouth on his friend.

Reid looked around, “What’s that noise?”

The women looked at him, “I hear it too. What is that?”

Rossi sighed as he felt Hotch take a breath, but he still didn’t regain consciousness, “Let’s get paramedics in here.”


	11. Chapter 11

The team was surrounding Garcia in the waiting room as dawn broke and the doctor stepped in. “For Aaron Hotchner?”

Garcia stood, “How is he?”

The doctor took in her round stomach, “Can you and…” The doctor checked the chart, “David Rossi? Come with me please?”

Both nodded and followed his to a small conference room. “Mr. Hotchner is going to recover, but it will take time. He was deprived of oxygen for some time, but he seems alert now. We want to ask him some questions with you present to tell me if the answers are correct. Future problems could include amnesia, insomnia, hallucinations, and muscle spasms. Only time will tell.”

“As far as physical damage, he has two cracked ribs from the weight of the press and him trying to breathe, they should heal with time and with no further complication. He is suffering from exposure to the cold weather, again, in the long run I don’t see that having any further complications. He is struggling with the function of his arms from the position he was in. He has motion, but no grip and it’s quite painful right now, think of the worst ever case of your arm falling asleep. “

“My current other biggest concern,” He looked at Garcia, “I assume you are in a relationship with him?”

“Yes, sir.”

“His genitals were bound and his attacker had him being stimulated rectally. There is no damage, but expect it to take time for him to recover mentally and emotionally from that.”

Rossi nodded, “That explains the sound we couldn’t figure out.”

“Yes, sir.” The doctor nodded.

Garcia looked between the two men, “Sound?”

Rossi patted her back, “Don’t worry about it, let’s go see him.”

\---

They stood in Hotch’s room several minutes before the man sleeping on his side turned his head and woke up. “Penelope, what’re you doing here?”

She choked out a sob, “Morgan brought me after Rossi called and said you were gone. I didn’t know what to do.”

“I’m sorry you were scared.” He tried to reach for her hand.

“The doctor says you’ll be okay. Eventually.”

“You’re on leave for a while. Make the most of it.” Rossi added in. “The doctor wanted to know when you were awake, I’ll go get him.”

When Rossi left, Hotch patted the side of the bed, “C’mere.”

Garcia sat next to him and leaned forward to press a kiss to him lips. “The doctor said your arms hurt?”

“Yeah, it’s not so bad now, but it burns a bit when I try to move my fingers.”

“Well, we’re going to get you patched up and then I will take care of you until you are able to go back to work. I was thinking, we should look for a place together. A house with a yard. For now I’ll come stay with you and Jack and when you’re better Morgan can show up places.”

“That sounds good.” He looked up as Rossi and the doctor entered.

“Mr. Hotchner, do you know what day it is?” The doctor started.

“January 16th?” Hotch asked, “I don’t know how long I was out.”

“Yes, it’s still the 16th. Can you tell me your child’s name?”

“Jack Hotchner.”

“And the names of the people in the room here with you?”

“David Rossi and Penelope Garcia.”

“Good.” The doctor pulled something out of his pocket and lifted the blankets. He ran the end up one foot and the other, “Good reflexes. You may experience short-term memory loss and some slight amnesia, especially related to the past few days. That is normal and as long as it doesn’t get worse, you will be fine. Going forward your short term memory may not be as reliable as it once was; only time will tell.”

He moved around to get a look at the bandages along Hotch’s upper legs, buttocks, and lower back. “The stitches look good. We will keep with antibiotics until you are discharged. It is unlikely but you could experience stumbling with words, or confusion with words. There is a slightly higher chance you could have issues with executive functions like reasoning, using good judgement, and processing information. I recommend you seek out a specialist when you return home and be seen regularly for the next year. Also, I see you have a new baby on the way. Please keep in mind there are possible physical effects of what you’ve been through. Gross and fine motor skill difficulties, jerky movements, and weakness. Please don’t push yourself.”

Rossi gave his friend a hard look to make sure he understood they would all be enforcing that. “Anything else, Doc?”

“Be gentle on the ribs. The cold hasn’t seemed to cause any lasting damage and the feeling is returning your arms. As far as your other injuries, please don’t disregard them as nothing.”

Hotch nodded and the doctor left.

Garcia got up from the bed, “I’m going to tell the others you’re going to be okay. I’ll be back.”

“Wait,” Aaron stopped her, “Penelope, you need to go to the hotel. Get some sleep. If you don’t go, I’ll tell Derek to take you.”

She smiled sadly down at him and rubbed her belly, “Okay.”

Rossi pulled a chair over as the door shut. He sank down with a sigh. “Now we will discuss what she doesn’t know about.”

“Dave…” He turned and tried to roll away, but his back protested the movement and he groaned in pain.

Dave smirked, “Can’t get away this time. Now, I’m not about to tell Garcia about what else went on and the doctor has promised me he won’t, but she’s smart. When we get back, she’ll have access to the reports and even if we leave yours out, she will put two and two together.”

Hotch sighed, “I’m fine, it’s fine.”

“Aaron, he violated you! We didn’t even know what he’d done to you when the paramedics took you out. I found out once the doctor filled me in! I wouldn’t be fine, I’d be pissed! At some point in the future your girlfriend is going to want to have sex again and if you haven’t dealt with this, you will panic and that will not end good.” He stared into his friend’s face, seeing tears pooling in his eyes. “Talk to me. You know nothing you tell me goes into the record. You’ll have to talk to a Bureau shrink and I know you won’t tell them about this.”

“Okay,” the younger man whispered.

Rossi sat back and waited.

“He had questions, I guess he dug through my wallet while I was out and found out background information.” Hotch swallowed heavily, “If he didn’t like how I answered, I had to be punished. One of the punishments was a thick piece of leather strapped like a loincloth. At first, it didn’t make sense and it was better than being naked. The edges and straps dug into my skin. Then he beat me some more with my own belt and shoved a green vibrator in, all in one movement.” Hotch heaved a hard breath, “It hurt so much.” He gasped.

Rossi leaned forward and squeezed his shoulder, “Let it out.”

Hotch continued to breathe hard for a minute, “He flipped me over and the angle pressed the vibrator further in. In could feel myself getting…getting…”

“Hard? It was doing what it was intended to do?”

“Yeah.” A tear traced down his temple. “That’s when he started stacking the rocks on me. I tried to move, tried to see if I could get it out, but that made it worse.”

“Aaron. JJ and the locals dug up information on the unsub. He was out for revenge against his dad who was the love ‘em and leave ‘em type. His dad died over the holidays and his outlet was gone.”

Hotch looked over at his friend and Rossi’s heart broke.

“You sleep, I’ll be right here. Later we will find out when you can go home.”

\---

The following afternoon, Dave was pushing Hotch’s wheelchair out the doors of the hospital. The team was waiting in the SUVs for them and then they were heading straight to the airport. Hotch’s movements were still a bit awkward, but he was able to get himself into the vehicle and then up the steps of the plane.  
Penelope was sitting at the far end of the couch, waiting as he walked down the aisle. “Come, sit.”

“Okay.” He sat next to her and tried to find a comfortable position. 

“Does your back hurt?”

“A bit. They gave me some pills to help, but I don’t really want to take them while we were flying. They make me a bit fuzzy and weird.” He carefully put one arm over the back of the sofa and waited as she sank into his side. “This helps.” He dropped his other hand to her belly, “Is he awake?”

“He was kicking a bit. It’ll probably start back up soon.”

Hotch leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. 

Across the plane, JJ slide into the seat beside Rossi, “Is he okay?”

“He will be. We just need to make sure he knows we’re all here for him.”

“Yeah.” She watched out the window as the plane taxied and took off.

\---

Two weeks later, Garcia was sitting in the guest bedroom at Hotch’s place, where she had been staying since they got home. She’d been afraid to hurt his already injured ribs and despite his requests to sleep with him, she’d stayed in the room downstairs.

Jack popped his head in, “What are you doing today?”

“Well, I have to go in to work for a while and then later I have to take your dad to the doctor.”

“Do you think he’s healing okay?”

“I do, Sweetie, he seems to be getting around better and I think that means everything will be fine.” She pulled him to her side and smiled when he automatically placed his hands around her belly. “I think he was going to have you go with your Aunt Jessica later, but would you like to come? Then you can ask the doctor if he’s okay yourself.”

“Really?”

“Sure. I don’t see why not.”

The boy smiled up and her and then down at her belly, “Did you decide a name yet?”

“No. Do you have any suggestions?”

“To name my brother?” He chewed his lip, “Charlie?”

“Charlie? That’s a nice name. Like Charles and Charlie as a nickname?”

“Yeah.”

“Charlie and Jack. I’ll talk to your dad; he has to like it too.”

“Okay.” Jack got up and left her room.

Garcia followed him out and headed upstairs to find her boyfriend. She stood in his doorway, “Jack has a name for his brother.”

Hotch looked up and crossed to her, rubbing her belly, “He does?”

“Charlie. Charles but we would call him Charlie. I was thinking Charles Ethan.”

Hotch looked at her belly and up at her, “Charles?”

“How appropriate for a top FBI serial killer chaser to have sons named Jack and Charles.” She smirked.

“Appropriate? Crazy maybe.”

“It’s not crazy, all the bad guys have all the good names. “

He leaned in for a kiss. “Maybe not crazy, how about kooky?” He deepened the kiss, “I wish you didn’t have to go in today.” His hands wandered from her belly up to her breasts.

She laughed and batted him away, “But I do have to go in and if I call out, my interim Chief has no problem asking me if I skipped out to have sex.”

Hotch let out a sharp laugh, “Reid never beats around the bush, does he?”

“No. He does not. But later we are taking you to the doctor and if he gives the all clear, we can reconsider your suggestion.” She ran her hands over his ass.

“Sounds like a plan.”

\---

Jack was tucked soundly in his bed as Penelope made her way to the master bedroom. She couldn’t help but smile to see Hotch waiting in the middle of the bed for her. She climbed up from the end toward him, “I think we’re overdressed.” She reached for his shirt and pulled it off, tossing it aside.

Hotch couldn’t help but bury his hands in her hair, “I agree. You have way too many clothes on.” He pulled her close and divested her of her top and skirt. After a moment of fondling, he released her bra and held her heavy breasts in her hands. “Perfect. Just perfect.” He leaned forward and took a nipple in his mouth and began to suck and lick.

“Oh god, Aaron! God that’s good.” She sat straddling his lap and panted through his ministrations. When he was done, she tugged as his belt, “These need to go.”

Hotch lifted her off his lap and shifted around until he was able to be free of the remainder of his clothing. He could feel the ache of need from being denied the ability to enjoy his girlfriend for so long.

Garcia crawled back to his lap and pushed him back to the pillows, “Tonight is about you. Lay back.”

Hotch settled into the pillows and ran his hands down her sides as she leaned back in to kiss him. His hands never kept still, her shoulders, her breasts, down to her expanding abdomen and to her hips and ass. He was determined to re-memorize every inch of her.

Finally Penelope started moving down his chest, sucking and nipping as she went. She knew neither of them were likely to last long, but that was okay. She kissed along his inner thighs, feeling his cock bob and wave in desperation against her head as she went. She glanced up to his face as she licked the drops of precome from the end of his member and watched the look of bliss that settled there. She leaned forward to take his length in her mouth and wrapped one hand firmly around his member to steady it.  
Later Penelope would reflect that what happened next seemed to happen in an instant and in slow motion all at once. Before she could process what was happening, a screaming Hotch was pushing her back where she lost her balance and tumbled off the bed as he shot past her and into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. She stared at the closed door from her place on the floor and winced as the sounds of sobbing and retching filtered back. 

She hoisted herself up and padded to the door, “Aaron?” She eased it open a bit and saw him leaning over the toilet sobbing. She slipped back out and found his robe and then her phone before going downstairs.

“Lo” A gruff, sleepy voice answered.

“Rossi? Something happened, I… Can you come to Hotch’s place?”

A pause, then, “Garcia? Is everything okay?”

“No, I don’t think so. Can you come now? I’ll tell you when you get here.”

“Yeah, sure, I’m on my way. “ He didn’t ask any more questions before he hung up.

Garcia sighed and topped her finger on the counter; she would wait until he arrived to do anything further.

\---

Rossi let himself in and followed the soft glow of light to the kitchen where he found Penelope sitting on a barstool. “What’s wrong?”

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, “Something happened tonight.”

He pulled her into a hug, “Where’s Aaron?”

“He was upstairs in the en suite bathroom. I think he needs you.”

“Hey,” He turned her face to look at him, “What happened?”

“The doctor gave the all clear for sex and we were upstairs. I went to give him oral and he was okay until I took hold of his penis and next thing I knew I was off the bed onto the floor and he was shut in the bathroom sobbing and being sick.”

Rossi pulled back and looked her over, “He knocked you on the floor? Are you okay? Shouldn’t you and the baby been checked out?”

“I’m fine.” She shook her head, “Please, go check on him? I’m going to go lie down in the guest bedroom.”

Dave watched her walk away before heading up the stairs. He found his friend resting against the wall, “What happened?”

Hotch cracked one eye open and croaked out, “Why are you here?”

“Penelope called me.”

“Oh god, I hurt her.” He let out a sob, “I hurt her and…The baby! She needs to go to the hospital! Please, Dave, make her go.”

“She’s okay. Worried, but okay. So I’m going to ask again, what happened?”

Aaron shook his head against the wall, “I don’t know.”

“How about I tell you what I know.” He leaned against the doorframe, “You got the all clear to spend some romantic time with your girlfriend, so the two of you came home and at the first opportunity hopped into bed. Yes?”

Hotch blushed slightly at his friend’s frankness, “Yeah.”

“She said she was going to give you a blowjob and when she put her hand around you, that’s when everything went wrong.” He studied his younger friend as the man played it over in his mind. IN the next moment, Hotch was heaving bile and little else into the toilet again. Rossi took that moment to turn to the bedroom and find sleep pants and a tshirt hastily dumped on the floor. When it sounded like his friend was done, he returned and dropped the clothes on the floor. “Here, get dressed.”

Hotch stared up at his friend a minute and then down at himself, he had forgotten he was sitting on his bathroom floor totally naked.

“I’m going to go tell Penelope that we’re going for a drive. She’ll be here if Jack wakes up. We need to talk.”

\---

Aaron had sank into the passenger seat of Dave’s small car and let his mind wander. He wasn’t’ entirely sure where they were anymore as trees zipped by in the darkness. After a hour or so, Dave pulled over into a small tree-lined area and put the car in park.

“What happened in that mill, Aaron.” Dave watched as his friend took a ragged breath.

“I woke up on the floor, naked and tied up. I didn’t know how long I’d been out but it was cold. At first it was just questions and being beaten with the belt. I antagonized him, he had something I couldn’t see in his hand, I antagonized him, and when he got close I started fighting him. He grabbed me and started squeezing…” He gasped in a breath, “The pain was horrendous.” Hotch could feel himself start to hyperventilate.

“Stop. Calm down Aaron. Deep breaths.” He watched Hotch slowly relax, “Anything else?”

“No.” He whispered. “You know everything else.”

“I wish you would have said something. Penelope didn’t know either, did she?” He got a slight head shake in reply, “You need to talk to her tomorrow. Tell her what happened and she’ll understand. Remember, Hotch, she’s right there alongside us doing the work we do, you can’t scare her off with the realities of what we face.”

Hotch chewed his lip a few more minutes before looking around, “Where are we?”

“This is a buddy of mine’s place. He’s overseas right now and I’m supposed to be checking on the house every few days. I figured we could talk, get whatever you needed to off your chest and then head back in time for breakfast.”


	12. Chapter 12

Hotch hadn’t been sure how to broach the subject with Penelope, instead he ended up ignoring the elephant in the room. After he came back, Garcia had returned to sleeping in the master bedroom with him, but they didn’t touch which was frustrating him in entirely different ways.

Garcia hadn’t wanted to push. Rossi had assured her that it wasn’t about her and that Aaron would talk eventually. She made herself open to him, providing him with the space to deal with whatever it was and the opportunity to come to her. Three weeks later, they were still doing little more than quick kisses and cuddling.

She woke early one morning and realized she was alone in bed. A quick feel of the sheets told her that her partner hadn’t been gone long. She heard the shower running and slipped quietly in, trying not to startle him. Through the frosted glass, she could make out Hotch standing under the spray, one hand braced on the wall. She admired his impressively aroused manhood a moment before she noticed it looked like he was crying. His left hand was balled up on his stomach.

After considering for just a moment, she stripped her shirt and quietly eased into the shower stall behind him.

Hotch startled slightly and turned a bit, the water did little to conceal his read, tear-filled eyes.

“Hey. Talk to me.” She whispered. When he rested his head on her shoulder, she wrapped her arms around him and held him as he began to sob. 

The water was beginning to cool as his tears eased off, “I’m so sorry.”

“For what?”

“For hurting you, for not talking to you, for not knowing how to fix it.”

“You didn’t hurt me, not intentionally anyway and you are talking to me now. And once we talk, we will figure out how to fix it.” She eyed down to his morning erection, “Do you want to do something about that first?”

“I,” he swallowed, “I can’t.”

She studied him a moment before nodding and slipping out, passing a towel to him.

He joined her on the couch as soon as he was dressed in sweatpants and a shirt. He shifted a little in the seat and she knew he hadn’t taken things in hand after she’d left.

“Okay, talk. We will do this together.”

“When I was at the mill, the unsub grabbed me…I upset him and he lashed out and when you took hold of me the other night I flashed back to what he did and had to escape. Any hand around it takes me back.”

“Oh sweetie,” She pulled him to her, “Why didn’t you tell me. We can get through this.” She carded her fingers through his hair, “You must be miserable and desperate by now. Maybe I can do something that can help.”

“Everything involves a hand in there somewhere; I don’t know what to try.”

She stood up and faced him, “So, no hands, I can work with that.” She knelt on the floor between his feet and pulled his pants down to his ankles.

Hotch watched as his girlfriend settled between his knees and delicately settled her hand under his heavy balls. A gentle breath of warm air had him twitching with interest. After a minute of massaging she leaned forward and licked a stripe up the underside of his thick cock. “God,” he moaned.

She glanced up, “Tongue is okay?”

“God yes.”

Garcia smirked and licked again, this time taking his head in her mouth when she got to the end. She pressed with her tongue and felt as his hips lifted as he thrust slightly, up into her mouth. She didn’t dare move her hands anywhere else, lest she set off another bad memory so instead she worked with his thrusts as they happened.

Hotch was panting, desperate to work his way past the plateau, but he just couldn’t break. His gasps and pants turned to moans and whimpers before he found himself half-crying, begging for release.

Penelope sat up slightly and then stood. She eased onto the couch, knees either side of him and lifted her dress up. Hotch whimpered when he saw she had no underwear on and could see the glistening on her hairs from how wet she already was. “Be still.” She warned, after a moment of maneuvering she sank completely onto him and Hotch let out a deep groan of pleasure.

They sat that way a minute, him fully sheathed in her, before he was able to catch his breath and open his eyes he hadn’t realized he’d shut. “Good god, I could come right now. You are so hot and tight and wet.”

She squeezed her pelvic muscles and smiled as he dropped his head back and moaned, begging her to stop. 

Eventually he gathered himself and nodded. She lifted up and almost off of him before impaling herself on him again and again. After several slow thrusts Hotch took her by the hips and held her in the air, just off his lap and began a fast pattern of thrusts up into her. Before he was ready, he could feel his balls tighten, “Oh god, I’m coming.” He watched through lidded eyes as she pressed down onto his lap one last time and shuddered around him as he erupted with weeks of frustration and pent up raw need into her. After the first waves of orgasm passed, she slipped her fingers down and rubbed her clit slightly and he felt her walls shuddering even harder as the main event rolled through her body, drawing his own climax out even further. 

They sat, still linked, panting. Garcia leaned forward and rested her forehead on his, “Better?”

“God yes.”

She felt him soften and eased up to her feet, the feel of both of their juices dripping out and onto him, “Cleanup these days is a pain, but totally worth it.”

Hotch ignored the mess in his lap and leaned forward, pulling her dress up and over the top of her round belly, “I love you so much. I love you for carrying this baby in here and I love that you understand.” He smiled as he was kicked from within, “He’s active.”

“Yeah, well, not as much room in there these days.” She took his hands, “It won’t be long and he’ll be out here to see and kiss.”

He stood and helped her to the bathroom to clean up, “Was the no underwear thing because you knew we’d have sex?”

“Huh? Oh, no. They don’t fit right anymore, it’s more comfortable without. I haven’t worn underwear in like a month.” She smirked as he stopped to process that.

\---

Garcia was standing in her lair when Hotch knocked at the door. Things had been getting back to normal in the past two weeks and now they were getting ready for Garcia to take her maternity leave. 

“Hey, we have a case and I know it’s cutting it close, but we need you on this one.”

“Where is it?”

He sighed, “San Diego. I know we’re almost at that stage where you can’t fly, but we should be back in a few days and we have the jet which is better than flying commercial.”

She looked unsure, “Can’t I work from here?”

“I feel like things would go faster with you out with us. This case has to do with a website luring kids in and I think you’ll be a major asset.”

She nodded and turned to gather her things.

\---

Hotch had been right, with her on site the case was coming together by the third day and it looked like the five of them would be heading back home by morning. JJ entered the station’s spare room and watched her friend pace as she reviewed the site’s history. “Are you okay, Pen?”

“Yeah, I just can’t get comfortable anymore. Walking seems to help.”

JJ gave a sympathetic smile, “Not much longer.”

“I know. But for now I’m in this endless cycle of walking and having to pee every two minutes. I’m so stretched out I can barely control it anymore.” She sighed and stopped pacing, “I’m excited, but I’m done.”

JJ approached her friend and rubbed her shoulders, “I get it. I swear I do. It looks like we will be on the first flight out in the morning, how about you come hang in my room tonight? We can watch sappy movies and eat junk food.”

Garcia smiled, “That sounds good.”

\---

That evening, JJ opened her hotel room door and let her friend in, “Movies and junk are ready.”

“Thanks. I’m looking forward to being able to move around without be feet hurting every two steps.”

JJ stopped and turned, “there’s a pool downstairs. How about we go soak for a bit. You’ll feel better, I promise.” 

After finding something to wear in the pool and some negotiating with hotel staff due to the later hour, both women settled into the cooled hot tub and stared contemplatively at the ceiling. “Thanks for this, Jayje. I could stay here forever. Everything feels better.”

“Good. We’ll sit till we prune and then go back to the movie.”

\---

The mother of two woke early to her friend hurrying to the room’s bathroom, “Penelope? Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Came the soft reply. “I ate too much junk I think, I’ll be okay in a minute.”

The younger blonde went about collecting her stuff ready to leave. She was just zipping her case when her friend appeared, “Okay?”

“Yeah, better now. Too many candy bars.” She giggled.


	13. Chapter 13

Hotch looked up as Garcia went down the jet’s aisle again to the bathroom. He leaned across the table to JJ, “Is she okay?”

“Between constantly having to pee and eating too much junk food, she’s a bit miserable, but to be expected. “

He nodded, “I know she’s been miserable even though she tries to hide it. I think the pacing is wearing her out. I wish I could do more.” He cut off as the soon-to-be mother of his baby walked back up the aisle and stood with hands on two seats, balancing herself. “Please sit?” He asked.

“I can’t. I’ll be careful, but I can’t.” She shifted her weight side to side slightly.

JJ looked away and across the plane to where the remaining two members of the team were seated and had been playing chess. Now instead of playing, it seemed Reid was staring into space and working something out. She shrugged and went back to her book.

A page later and Garcia had disappeared back up the aisle when Reid called out, “JJ!”

She snapped her head up to meet his eyes. She could see him count to himself and then he added, “six.” Her forehead wrinkled in confusion at his random statement. Then he glanced back at the galley and back to her before repeating, “six”.

JJ looked at her watch, they’d been in the air almost an hour. She got up and motioned for him to join her by the curtain, “Reid?”

He leaned in so as to not be overheard, “Is Garcia in labor?”

“No!” The JJ thought about the last couple days spent with her friend. It all added up. The need to pace, the comment about not being able to hold it, the soak in the water that was meant to make her feel better probably really did make her feel better, and the upset stomach so for that morning. “We’re four hours from home.”

“If I’m right, she may not have four hours left.”

JJ nodded and ducked past the curtain as Reid returned to his seat.

“Care to share?” Rossi asked.

“Not going to happen.” Reid studied the board in an attempt to redirect.

Rossi studied the young genius and then looked over his shoulder toward the back of the plane. He was really hoping his math was wrong on what was happening.

Penelope was surprised to see JJ standing right outside the lavatory door when she slid it open. “JJ?”

“How do you feel?”

“Okay,” she drew out.

“Any pain?”

“I’ve been uncomfortable for weeks. The baby is really low and it’s hard to sit”

“Pen, could you be in labor?”

“What? No!” She rubbed her belly. “I’m just normal miserable.”

JJ put her hands on her friend’s stomach, “Feel that? How it’s all hard everywhere?”

“Yeah, it does that occasionally.”

“Since when, Sweetie?”

“Yesterday sometime. But it stops and baby goes on kicking and happy and I have to pee, but other than that nothing else.”

“Pen. Those are contractions. You’re in labor and have been probably since yesterday.”

“But I can’t be.”

“Some women are lucky and barely feel anything.” 

“But we’re in the air, we’re hours from home and my doctor and ohmygod Aaron is going to have an aneurism.” She panted.

“No. We’re fine. He’ll be fine, you need to relax.”

Garcia looked at her friend, “What do we do?”

“For now we go sit on the sofa and chill. I’ll say we stayed up late and are tired and Hotch won’t give us a second thought. If things escalate, I’ll make Reid break the news.” She smiled at her friend smiling over that.

“Okay.”

The two ladies settled onto the couch. Reid and Rossi has resumed their game and Hotch was focused on files so none noticed is every few minutes Garcia grasped her friend’s hand tightly and took relaxing breaths.

Almost three hours into the flight Garcia couldn’t help it anymore and when another wave of pain rolled across her stomach she let out a low moan.

In her peripheral vision, JJ saw Hotch’s head snap up, instantly alert. “Reid.” She stated.

Reid popped up and looked at his friends before looking down at his boss, “Umm…. Ready to have a baby?”

Hotch was certain his heart stopped, “What!”

Reid stood between the man and the two women, “She’s in labor.”

“How do you know?”

“I figured it out about forty-five minutes into the flight” Reid suddenly wasn’t confident in his location.

“You didn’t tell me?”

JJ added in, “Labor takes hours. He didn’t know she’s been in labor since yesterday.”

Hotch felt lightheaded. They were on a plane, two hours flight time from home, forty-five thousand feet in the air. He sat back down and put his head in his hands a moment. A heavy hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up to see Dave studying him.

“It’s too late to worry about it now. She needs you. I’ll let the pilots know we may have to ask them to make an emergency landing.”

Hotch nodded and moved to the couch, “Pen?”

She breathed heavily and looked up to him, “I’m sorry this is happening this way. I didn’t realize I was in labor or I would have said something. I swear.” She shifted her hips and squeezed his hand.

He couldn’t do anything but hold her.

“We need to see how far along you are, Penny, I think you’re getting closer.” JJ brushed the hair away from her friend’s face. “I can check if you want, or Spence can.”

Garcia shifted again, “Can I just turn and lay back? Trying to sit up hurts.”

They helped her shift to lying down, she propped one leg against the seat. “That helps.” She remembered her friend’s question, “Can you give me a minute? Then you can check?”

“Sure.” She patted Garcia’s knee and stood up. Spence was in the galley going through the first aid kit. “Anything good?”

“Gloves, hot cold packs, and a suture kit. Not much else. Only three pair of gloves. How is she?”

“Uncomfortable, understandably.” She helped him sort out the supplies until they heard a commotion. She looked out to see Garcia trying to stand.

“I need to just go to the bathroom. Aaron, I’m, fine.” Garcia eased to standing, Hotch’s hands gripping her arm. She reached out and clung to the back of a chair and took a deep breath, attempting to pant through the pain. “JJ.” She cried out.

JJ rushed forward, “What do you need?”

“Your hand. Can you ask Spence to look?” She begged softly,

“Sure.” The veteran mother looked over her shoulder at their friend.

Reid rushed over and reached out to touch her, ”I’m sorry if this is weird.” She just nodded as he reached down.

After a minute of silence, JJ asked, “Well?”

“I think she’s fully dilated.” He met Hotch’s eyes, “we’re having this baby here.”

Hotch moved to kneel in the seat she was leaning on, “Let’s lay you back down.”

“No, no more moving, just hold me.” Penelope begged into his shoulder.

Hotch looked wide-eyed at his friends, “Here?”

“As good as anywhere,” JJ shrugged.

Penelope gasped, “But I need to use the bathroom.”

“No, sweetie.” JJ robbed her back, “you’re not going anywhere now. That’s the baby coming down. You need to just relax and listen to what your body tells you.” She kept rubbing as her friend moaned slightly, “What’s it saying to you sweetie?”

“Mmm…squat down and push.”

“Okay, then bend your knees and do just that. Aaron has you, I have you, Reid has the baby.” She glanced up and saw Rossi with the emergency blankets. “Everyone is ready.” 

Seconds later Penelope groaned again and bore down, doing the best to push the pain away. It felt like hours of pushing before the burn and then slight relief as Spencer announced the head was out. The relief was short lived as another contraction forced her son’s body into her friend’s waiting hands. She was looking down to see as the baby dropped away let forth a gush of remaining fluids onto the mat someone had quickly fashioned beneath her. “Is he okay?” She looked up to the new father.

Aaron looked over her shoulder at their son, “He’s perfect. Just sit tight a little longer then you can see him.”

Rossi had handed over several blankets and passed one to JJ to wrap Garcia in.

JJ leaned in, “let’s get you laid down real quick before you fall down.” She helped the others negotiate their friend and baby to the sofa.

Reid had wrapped everyone and everything in blankets, he turned to Rossi, “When do we land?”

“An hour, we can make an emergency landing and be on the ground in less than fifteen though.”

“I think we’re okay. We need EMS to meet us at the strip though.” 

Rossi nodded and looked over at the new father who was watching from one side. He knew his friend was thinking about every possible way things could have gone very wrong. He crossed the jet and pulled him into and embrace. “Congratulations.”

“Thanks,” Hotch worked out around a dry throat.


	14. Chapter 14

EMS had greeted then at the airstrip. By then baby Charlie was nursing and happily snuggled into his Mommy’s arms. Hotch had finally relaxed and was beaming with pride as Penelope was escorted off and into the ambulance. Rossi patted Reid’s back and told him he’d done a good job while JJ was busy calling Jess and Will to have them bring the boys to meet the newest addition.

Later that evening the entire team plus their families was gathered in the Hotchner living room toasting a new life. All the mothers gathered with their boys on the couch for a photo. Garcia pulled Jack close to her side, telling him he belonged right here in the middle. The men in the room couldn’t help but look on with fond smiles at the women who stood by their sides every day and made them happy to be a part of this big crazy family.


End file.
